Dirge of Cerberus
by spiderrock
Summary: Never forget no matter how painful is never forget you were born from flames. This isnt he story of Emiya Shirou this is the story of another survivor who wished to regain what had been taken from him. His existence would change the Fifth Hol Grail War, a different war, different servants a remake of A Cursed fate. Still Red Saber X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 What he lost.

_Never forget you were born of flames_

_Forsaken by heaven, Cursed by hell_

_Yet I shall never regret my path_

_As I stand in Limbo let my sins burn_

_Let this hell be my kingdom_

_Let my flames judge them all_

_Rise, my sanctuary of flames._

* * *

><p>Inside a sea of flames family was running, a mother and two kids was what remain. The father was the first the go, he had been taken by surprise when the fire started and the ceiling of the house fell over him while he was making sure his family were leaving safely. The mother wanted to believe it was a fast and unpainful dead but it was a lie, as she run while holding dragging both of her sons outside that hell. She knew most probably her husband was still alive buried under the rubble but there was no way to save him and it was dangerous. Not for her, in this moment she couldn't care less about herself what mattered was her sons, she wanted them to live.<p>

That was the reason she keep pulling them through the flames, ignoring the pleas of help, ignoring the yell of pain and ignoring the corpses lying on the street. No one could blame her, she was driven by the need to protect that which was important to her.

But will alone wasn't enough. Eventually the flames and the destruction reach the family. The mother was the second to die. As they continue to run a wall from a near house fall over them, as a mother she throw her sons out the way but leaving her without the strength nor the time to get out in time ending with her being crushed by the wall.

The two kids with no more than ten years old could only see the blood coming from under the wall. The younger one cry for her mother, the older one couldn't no matter how much he wanted to. His parent had died so he needed to protect his younger brother, they would leave that hell together.

But fate is cruel, as the very moment he grabbed his brother an explosion blow the younger one further into that hell while consumed the older one into flames.

The younger one found himself alone lying on the floor. He couldn't feel his left arm, sometime the brain block the pain so the person won't die from shock alone. So the boy didn't realize his left arm had been blown off and that he was in deaths door. Still drive by the will to survive he began to crawl, he slowly began to craw while leaving a crimson trace.

But no matter how much he move the scene never change.

All he could see was hell.

All he could hear were screams.

All he could feel was despair.

He didn't knew why he was still trying to live, he didn't have anything left his family and friends had been claimed by those flames. Yet he continue to crawl without a meaning, unknown to him black mud began to surround him, in his condition he couldn't escape, even in perfect condition he wouldn't be able to. The black mud reach him, and instead of burning him or consuming him like the others he make him a question. The reason for this, was that he felt something different from the boy, something he had been searching, and something the others didn't have. A wish.

"Tell me, what your wish is?" a voice asked the kid.

The kid stopped crawling, he began to look around searching for the owner of the voice. To this day he still doesn't know why but he answer.

"Can you bring them back?"

"No" the voice said with no emotion. The boy go back to crawl.

"But you can regain what you lost." The boy stopped." It won't be the same thought, what had been lost can't be recovered but it can be replaced."

He didn't understood but still decide to listen to the voice.

"I wish to regain what I lost." and the very moment those words leave his mouth everything was consumed by darkness. He didn't saw how all that black mud began to enter his body and how a black arm emerge to replace the one he has lost.

* * *

><p>In the middle of that hell, a man wearing a black suit with a drenched coat found himself wondering without purpose, a defeated man tired after spending hours searching for survivors of a disaster he had caused. It was so depressing he would laugh, he had tried to save the world but instead of doing that he had caused the death of many innocent people who didn't even knew what was happening.<p>

As the man continue to walk, the tears he had cried had already vanished and he could barely see with his sullen eyes. The man had reached his limit a long time, the fact that he continue to stand and walk was something that couldn't be put into words. Yet the man continue to go, he continue to search for a survivor in this point he was no longer driven by the wish of saving someone but to save himself. He was searching a way to atone for the disaster that had happened, he blamed himself even he has some part of the blame it wasn't entirely his fault he didn't know that would happen, he had acted with the best of intentions but that's what make it even worse.

Then he finally found some hope, a boy lying on the ground, but it was weird there were flames around him but they seemed to avoid him, as if the boy were their master. The man known as Emiya Kiritsugu walk closer to the boy and look with horror his left arm. Till the shoulder the arm was completely black it looked more like charcoal than and actual arm.

Kiritsugu got closer to the kid as the flames began to die and enter the arm, seconds later crimson glowing lines appear in a strange patter Kiritsugu couldn't recognize. Normally he would have wonder about the arm or why de didn't have any wounds but in his joy from finding a survivor he forgot about it, he cover him with his coat and take him to the house he had bought from to use as base during the war. He look at the boy in his arms, he had white skin and short black hair as he make his way back the boy slowly open his brown eyes.

Kiritsugu looked at him and the moment their eyes met, he said the words he wanted to say since he found him.

"Thank god you're alive."

Then the boy close his eyes once again. He woke a few hours later in a rundown house, he looked around in the room, wondering where he was and what had happened. Then all came back, the flames the death of his family but for some reason he couldn't remember his wish nor his encounter with the black mud. Tears began to fall through his cheeks, a while later Kiritsugu enter the room with a glass of water.

He really didn't know what to do in this situation, he hasn't been the type of person to cheer up other maybe in the past but the present him couldn't do it. He couldn't do anything but watch the boy cry, he couldn't blame him and with each tear that fell his guilt began to grow. Not being able to keep watching it he hug the boy as he continue to cry.

"They…sob…are…sob…gone." he managed to say.

Days have passed, the boy had told Kiritsugu he didn't have any other relatives so he decide to take care him. He make the arrangements to fix the house so the boy would be more comfortable, but he knew it was for naught, the boy may not have any external wounds but he knew that the fire had leave him with deep emotional and physiological wounds, to the point he didn't even care that his left arm was now a black one with crimson lines.

While thinking about this he didn't notice a girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail wearing a school uniform wandering around the house. The girl, Fujimura Taiga, was searching for the room of the boy Kiritsugu had bring home. She the war ended she had been hanging around there lately mostly because her family were the one remodeling the house.

The reason she seek the boy was simple, she liked to help others in need. During last days she had seen Kiritsugu worried and after knowing about the boy she deduced he was the reason. She enter the room and found the boy of black hair sitting on the bed, his eyes were dead and have a white cloth wrapped around his arm. Even though she was curious about his arm, she forgot all about the moment their eyes met.

This was the first time she had seen eyes like those, so devoid of life and hope, the boy seemed as a living corpse. The boy only looked at her for a couple of seconds before turning away.

That time she left unable to say anything. The next time, she couldn't speak either but she manage to seat near the boy. Kiritsugu didn't know why she visit him every day but he couldn't be more grateful for it, as he believed she could do a better job helping him.

So during the next week she continue to visit him, talking with him about many different things. During the first days he remained silent but little by little she manage to make him open up

"Who are you miss?" those were his first words directed at her.

Taiga smile as never before introducing herself, after that he slowly began to speak more with her.

The first time she saw him smile she almost cry from the excitement, the boy looked at her worried.

"Miss, is something wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked

"Is nothing" she said with a smile while caressing his cheek.

A month have passes since he was rescued by Kiritsugu and he finally leave the room, he still wore the cloth around his arm as he knew it would be troublesome if someone saw his black arm.

On the other hand Kiritsugu had been trying to figure what in the world that arm could be. He began to check it and found the arm itself possessed a great amount of Magic Circuits of Rank A and he saw how they began to expand through his body.

This left Kiritsugu speechless, he knew he wasn't part of a magus family as he had made a study of the city before the war in order to avoid any surprises and besides the Tohsaka and Matou there was none. So before the war the boy in front of him had been a regular human, so for him to have such quality and quantity of magic circuits was something that shouldn't be possible.

Still what surprised Kiritsugu the most was that the body of the boy didn't reject the arm more over it was accepting him and it would be just matter of time the magic circuits in the arm became completely his. This gave the boy a potential he has never seen even in the oldest families.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" the boy asked his foster parent.

Kiritsugu didn't want to scare the boy and after he had go through he wanted him to live a normal life.

But the magus Killer was too naïve, the possibility of a normal life for that boy had vanished the moment he survived such hell. Even if the boy didn't have any power he was twisted, in this stage he didn't show it but he was afraid of loneliness he was afraid of losing everything again.

Eventually Kiritsugu was forced to teach him magic in order to control his power, as with each day that passes it was harder to suppress all the magic power coming from it in the form of flames. The flames never harm the boy but burn everything around him, crimson pure flames that were as deadly as they were beautiful.

The worst was that he didn't have any way to suppress such power and in the moment the boy lower hi guard the flames got free. In less than a week a couple of fires had happened inside the house. He couldn't do it on his own he needed help, but the question was who.

* * *

><p>Three years have passed the boy was now reading a book named "My Fight" by Adolph Hitler inside a plain. The boy hadn't change much in appearance, but now he was wearing a red leather jacket with a matching black shirt and pants and in his left arm he was wearing a black glove.<p>

"I can't believe you are reading that." a voice make him take his eyes from the book.

"Why?" he said while turning his eyes to the blue haired woman who had just spoken to him. "Miss Ciel leaving aside his acts he made many reforms that would late become the foundation of our present world."

"I would never understand you Hellhound."

"Really? I just being fair, the history is written by the victors and they hide many things from the defeated I think it better to see both sides." He said with a smile.

The Executioner would have never expected when she was ordered to check some phenomena's occurring on Fuyuki three years ago because the priest in charge of that area was unavailable to found the Magus killer and much less a boy with a strange arm and while looking at the same boy she had met at that time she couldn't help but began to remember.

* * *

><p>She found the Magus Killer by pure chance, Kiritsugu couldn't curse his luck enough the moment he saw Ciel landing on the courtyard with three black keys on each hand before dashing at him. The battle was short, being taken by surprise and being unable to fight properly because of the curse of Angra Maiyu he found at the mercy of the Executioner in matter of minutes. He had been too worried about the boy and helping him to control his power he forget to be more cautious. Still he couldn't let the Executioner he had seen how the church treats unique beings like him and all the things they could do to him in order to understand how his arm work.<p>

"Time Alter" he said in a whisper before the Ciel finish him off. "Double Accel!"

He kick the blades aiming at him and put some distance, as he tried to run out the house just to realize the Executioner didn't follow him, she knew that even though he was a treat he wasn't the one creating the phenomena's reported. She entered the house the very moment Kiritsugu put some distance and began to check the each room at great speed. Kiritsugu couldn't follow her, as he was still suffering the aftereffects of Time Alter.

She felt a source of power coming from one of the rooms and she enter just to find a boy sleeping in it. She knew the power was coming from him and even though she didn't like the idea of killing a boy she knew that sometimes it was necessary. She moved silently, so at least the boy would die in his sleep and without pain. She raise her black keys and stab the stab the boy.

* * *

><p>"Miss Ciel!" a voice she knew very well make her stop remembering.<p>

"What is it Hellhound?"

"The plain already landed we are in Germany we need to keep going."

Ciel stood up just and took her luggage, she didn't want to remember more she was ashamed that she had decide to take the life of a kid. The fact that the kid survived and he didn't have a grudge didn't make her feel any better.

That's the reason he didn't call him by his name, she always call him by that nicknames others have put him "Hellhound". After that incident she had agree to help Kiritsugu raise the boy, in other words train him so he could use his power properly. The black glove he wore was something she had managed to get from an acquaintance and not only let him release his power at will but it had an illusion spell so to others his arm would look normal.

After the first two years, Ciel had begun to take him along in some of her assignments from the church and because every time he fought he create such flames that make other believe they were in hell. That's why others began to call him Hellhound, but his personality was completely different from that, at least in her eyes he was a kind person.

However this time, she was the one tagging along with something he wanted to do.

"Are you sure want to do this?" she asked as they leave the airport.

"Yeah, dad doesn't have much time so I want him to have some peace."

Ciel just sighed as she began to follow him. Two days later they arrive at their destination.

"I know I don't have to right to complain as I have put you I worst situations; but this is crazy!"

"Look we aren't here to fight, we just came here to retrieve something."

"And what would you do if they don't want to give it to you?"

He just smile.

"That why I bring both you an this." He said as he show her a black big case.

She sighed again as she looked at the magnificent castle in front of them, the Einzbern Castle.

* * *

><p>A few days before Kiritsugu had decide to tell him about his life before meeting him.<p>

How he had become a freelancer, how he had murder a very great amount of people in order to achieve his ideal. How he had manage to get a family and end up losing them because of the war. The boy didn't say anything until he finished, once done Kiritsugu had expected a lot of things but he never in his life expected the words that came next.

"We will talk after I bring my sister back."

"What do you mean?!" he asked

"You said that you daughter, Ilya is still in Germany right? So that's where you had been going while Miss Ciel take me away."

Kiritsugu didn't know where this was going.

"So I just going to bring her back." he said with a smile.

He took his jacket and exit the living room in where they had been talking to prepare for the trip.

Kiritsugu couldn't say anything. He was still trying to process everything that just happened.

"I'm going with him." Ciel said also standing up.

"I wonder for how long that boy would continue to surprise me." She said with a small smile.

"You and me both." Kiritsugu said.

* * *

><p>Back to the present they were in front of the barrier surrounding the castle.<p>

"I can't believe, we are doing all this for a little girl."

"Well if I can I will try to grab something nice from you alright?"

"Don't joke around, get serious!"

"Alright mom." At this Ciel eyes widen. The boy raised his left arm and in matter of second it was wrapped in crimson flames. The flames died revealing an ominous red claw with black glowing lines in it and his shoulder now had the form of the head of a silver dog his brown eyes had turned a bright crimson hue. "Black seal 30% unleashed!"

With his left arm he made a quick slash over the bounded field and make an entrance for both him and Ciel. He began to run where his father had told him where Ilya could be while Ciel go to the front door to create a distraction, trying to forget the fact he had just called her mom.

The boy reach the area of the castle where he tough she could be and make appear an spectral arm next to his left one and stretch it to grab the edge of one window and pull himself, once there he use it to break the window so he could enter. He enter and make sure he hadn't hurt anyone and after turning back his arm to normal he began to check the rooms.

After a few tries he enter a room with a petit girl with long silver hair with red eyes wearing white robes reading while seating on a big bed. The girl look at him with wide eyes.

"Hi there" he said

"Who are you? How did you get here? Why are you missing a sleeve?"

He really hated that each time he used his arm he needed to destroy the sleeve of one of his jackets.

"I enter through the window down the hallway and I really need to explain the sleeve? It's rather embarrassing."

Ilya look at him with eyes full of distrust. She didn't know how an intruder could have entered the castle and the weirdest thing was that she didn't feel any hostility from him.

"Forget the sleeve! Tell me who are you?!" she said losing her patience.

The boy think for a second he didn't have a last name, he never adopt Kiritsugu last name even though he consider him like a father but he didn't want to leave all his past behind. But he didn't remembered his real last name either, he hadn't use it in a long time and after the fire part of his memories became blurry he could still remember her family but still some details were missing.

"My name is Edward Hellhound. I'm your older brother" he said with a smile that leave little girl in complete shock.

* * *

><p>So i tough about rewritting A cursed fate as more ideas coma into my mind. A completely different set of servants from the usual fifth war. Nero remains as Saber, i still wondering about putting servants like Morgan as Caster or Agripina as a Assasin. Still Review thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Family

Chapter 2

The silver haired girl couldn't believe it the boy in front of her had break into her room and has just say it was her brother.

"I'm going to assume you don't believe me?" the boy in front of her spoke taking her out of her toughs.

"I don't have brother, my only relative is my father!"

"I know, why you think I'm here?" he said as he look around the room. "I come here to take you back to him." He said with a smile.

A ray of hope appeared in her heart, the boy was presenting her a chance to see her father again to prove that all the thing her grandfather had said were just lies.

"Tell me the name of my father!" she wanted to believe but she needed to be sure.

Something like the real name of the Magus Killer was something few knew, even inside the castle there were few besides her personal maids and her grandfather that knew his name.

Edward turn back to her and look at her with a serious expression. He understood the reason behind her question and decide it was a fair for her to doubt him.

"Emiya Kiritsugu." He simply said and the moment he saw Ilya's eyes widen in surprise he smirk. "So let's go Ilya." He said extending his right hand.

Ilya wasn't sure about taking it, as it would mean leaving all the place that had been her home but on the other side would see her father and she would get to know the world just like her mother had wanted.

But before she could take his hand he turn and create a pair of flames blades with no special shape, they were just regular dual western crimson swords and stop a big halberd aiming at him. Using the teachings of his father, he used projection and reinforcement to give his flames the form of any weapon he wanted. The weapons would had the strength of skill and still they would maintain the heat of fire, still beside that they didn't have anything special, they were just flames given form they could be destroyed and have all the weakness of fire.

"My lady!" a voice she knew very spoke.

Ilya turned and saw a both her maids Sella and Leysritt. In her case the distraction created by Ciel on the front of the castle had an unexpected effect, they had go to protect Ilya even when the conflict wasn't even near her. if either of them had knew about their dedication towards the little girl they would have known but they didn't and there lay the mistake. They seemed like twins in anything the only difference were the lack of life in Leysritt.

Edward could felt himself being slowly pushed back by her strength. He realize her strength betray her appearance, he felt he harsh gaze on him.

"I won't let you hurt Ilya." She said with no emotion and increase her strength.

He felt the ground under him crack at the pressure.

"Black…"

"Wait!" Ilya interrupt him but he was pretty sure she wasn't talking to him. "He is not an enemy."

"My lady! How can you say said that!" Sella exclaimed.

"He is an intruder but he won't hurt me. At least I think so." She then turned to Leysritt. "Please."

The maid look at the girl for a couple of seconds before putting her halberd away. Making Edward sighed in relief as it was just matter of time before she cut him down.

"Well thanks for stop trying to kill me." He said as he make his blades disappeared. "I came to take Ilya out of here. So what's your answer?"

Ilya tough about it for a few seconds.

"I will come with you Hellhound."

"Leysritt! That man is controlling our mistress!" Sella exclaimed the moment she knew her intention.

"She is not" she shook her head. "I know and so do you." She said looking down.

Ilya looked at them confused not really understanding what was happening on her minds.

"Why the sad face? You two are coming with me."

The two maids raise their head and her eyes widen with surprise.

"It's okay right Hellhound?"

He sighed. "I have a name you know and yes they can come. So let's go?"

* * *

><p>A young man with short silver hair wearing a white suit found himself walking towards Ilya's room. The reason for this was simple, he had felt some magic in that direction in no way he was worried by the silver haired girl as in his eyes she was no more than a recipient for the grail, that she could think and do more than other homunculus didn't matter to him, after all he was the real heir to the Einzbern.<p>

His name was Gerard, he was also a homunculus created after the betray they had suffered in the last war at hands of the magus killer. Jubstacheit had decided they needed a strong fighter they could control for the next war they knew it would be in another seven years. A Master that could kill the others with ease and would finally allow them to regain what was truthfully theirs.

In the beginning he had wanted to make Ilya be that master but in the end he decide against it, her very father had betray them and they didn't know what had happened to him. They just know that the Magus Killer disappeared with this wouldn't be the first time and if he were to meet her in the future her loyalty could be compromised.

That was he decided to create Gerard, a homunculus who had the best magic circuits possible and was suited for direct combat. While continue walking one of the maids stood in his way.

"Gerard-Sama we are under attack! It dangerous for you to be walking around." The unknown maid asked with concern.

The boy with crimson eyes look at her before putting a hand on her cheek.

"Don't worry, I just going to check on Illyasviel" he said with a fake smile.

The maid just nodded and he continue. Truth to be told he wasn't an evil person but he wasn't a good person either. Something like morals and values didn't make sense in his eyes in his eyes all actions were determined by logic. Things like love and family didn't seem important to him and he valued other on his usefulness.

The reason he didn't care about Ilya wasn't because he hate but he didn't seem any value in her besides a container one that could be replaced. He talk to nice to the maid because there was no point on using force and it would only be a waste of energy. In other words he was a very rational person.

Eventually he reach the hallway and he didn't feel anything when he saw a boy with a red jacket missing a sleeve walking out the Ilya's room while grabbing her hand.

"Valhalla." He said in a whisper as many crystal sphere appeared and began to float around him.

"Járnglófar" he said as the crystals began to wrap around his arm forming a gauntlet. He aimed and the gauntlet began to glow in the next second and shoot a beam at them.

"Disappear."

* * *

><p>In the front gate Ciel had lost count of how many of the Einzbern homunculus she had killed already. But she knew even someone like her wouldn't last too much, it want that the homunculus were strong but there were so many of them and the fact that she had to fight while carrying that black case on her back.<p>

Sometimes he asked some very unreasonable things from her but he always give her good reasons so she ended accepted, sometime she wondered how a thirteen year old boy think such strategies. But she had begun to worry he should be already back with her sister so they could leave the area, he was taking too long.

And her worries were answered when an explosion in the other side of the castle stop all the homunculus.

"Edward!"

* * *

><p>Ilya didn't know what had happened they had begun to leave the room and after a few step he had grabbed her and move to one side and the next thing she heard was a great explosion and golden glow.<p>

She open her eyes and she saw his chest and could hear him breath heavily as if he were in pain. She raised her head and saw Edward looking at her, blood dripping from her forehead.

"It seems you are alright little sis."

"…Why?" she asked as she understood he had protect her.

He stood and turn to face Gerard and the moment he did Ilya's eyes widen, he back was completely burned, she looked past him and saw Gerard.

"Stop it Hellhound! He will kill you!"

Gerard look at the bloody boy in front of him and couldn't help but wonder how he has survived. But as he continue to think about he took a stop to the left and avoid Leysritt halberd, he just looked at her he could feel rage coming from her even when her face remained emotionless like always.

He was about to attack her when a voice stop him.

"Gerard-Sama why did you also aim at Mistress?!" Sella yelled

"The intruder is obviously trying to steal the container in this case it better to destroy it as I assume he is allied to the other intruder."

In a way his reasoning had some value and it was the best way to interpret ate the situation based on what he had seen. But only on a rational way, for the other three how seem Ilya as a special person something like that was unforgivable.

"I won't let you hurt Ilya." Liz said.

"Then you are traitors." He said as he move his fist to punch her.

But he couldn't as a crimson chain stop his arm.

"Black Seal 30% unleashed!"

Gerard found himself genuinely surprise as he saw the boy eye turn crimson and his left arm turn into an ominous crimson claw with the head of a crimson dog on his shoulder. The burns on his back began to heal they were covered by flames.

"I will show you hell!" Edward said as he rushed at him.

* * *

><p>Ciel continue to look how many different explosions occurred inside the castle. But as she was about to go there an army of homunculus stood on her way. She didn't have a choice, she grab the case and open it and make sure to show all her attackers the contents and none of them expect the golden glow that came from the case<p>

Avalon, without Arturia it had lost almost all its powers and neither Edward nor his father had any use for it. So they decide to use it as a chip for negotiation and in the worst case to distract the Einzbern and use that chance to escape.

It worked it gave Ciel to run towards the boy had been raising for the last three years. She arrived at the place where last explosion had been happening and pray that he would be alright.

* * *

><p>Back to the fight the two boys were destroying each other as light and flames continue to clash, neither of them willing to give an inch.<p>

For Gerard that was a strange feeling, he felt annoyed by the very presence of the boy in front him. As he continue to punch him and Edward continue to block each of his attack with his crimson blades that feeling began to grow.

Each strike make him something he had never felt before, he felt rage. The reason for that was simple, he was his opposite. While Gerard was a rational person Edward was more emotional and for that his actions didn't make any sense.

Gerard being in his place he would have used the opportunity when he attacked the maid and escape, but he had decide to fight with him to protect people from the castle he had intrude.

The fight had already leave the hall and I was coming to one of the living room inside the castle, even while not understanding the reason behind his action he continue to shoot at her as he realize that doing that make him lose concentration and he would always try to protect the little girl. He would either carry her and Sella out of danger or help Liz block the beam.

While the battle continue a voice stop them.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

The two turn to see an old man with long silver hair and crimson eyes a wearing white robes and for a moment they stopped fighting. Neither giving the other the chance to attack him and at the same tie neither answer the old man.

"Gerard who is that boy?"

"I don't know I found him near Illyasviel room, Lord Jubstacheit"

"What are your business here?" he said looking at Edward.

"I came from my sister. Besides that I don't any bad will against you and I'm really sorry for the destruction."

Jubstacheit just laugh, but it was a bitter laugh he look at him seriously.

"Sister? Boy tell me your name maybe we can still resolve this peacefully."

"Edward Hellhound and even though we don't share blood Illyasviel is my sister."

This time the old magus didn't laugh and all the presents could feel the rage of the old man completely directed at Hellhound.

"So you come into my house destroy it and all too take her?!" The old man didn't believe he would go so far for a girl.

He didn't break eye contact with the old man and smile at him.

"She is family nothing else matters."

"So the magus killer can't even do his own dirty work." The old man said looking disappointed of the man he had once accept in the family.

A slash of flames were shot at the old man by the time he raise back his head. Gerard use his gloves to stop the flames.

"Don't insult my dad."

Jubstacheit smirk at his insolence.

"A hellhound indeed a mere beast without pride not worthy of stay in my presence."

"Old man you talk about that as if I care."

"Gerard kill him and retrieve Illyasviel we need her for the war."

Gerard just nodded as Jubstacheit walk away and the moment the old magus leave the room the got ready to he was about to shoot another beam at them Leysritt attack him with her halberd he block the blow with her gloves and prepare to shoot a beam at her before she disappeared. He loop up and realize she had been pulled away by a crimson chain and he turned to the black haired boy he had a sword on his right hand and I was completely wrapped in flames.

He raise the sword and swing it unleashing crimson flame at him.

Gerard saw this and understood that being hit by that would mean his death, the crystal around his arms disappeared at took the form of a spear

"Crimson Inferno!"

"Gungnir!" he said as the spear began to glow and he throw it at the sea of flames.

The two powers clashed and in that very moment the two felt a strange pain on the back of their hands but they were so focused fighting each other they didn't notice the mark appearing.

Light tried to illuminates the flames and the flames tried to consume the light but neither were able to do that. Then clash in a draw in the form of a big pillar of flames and light by the time the energy disappeared Gerard couldn't find the boy nor Ilya or her maids.

The group had used to clash to escape as the mission wasn't to fight against the Einzbern but get Ilya. As only he and Leysritt could run at great speed he carried Sella while she carried Ilya, mostly because he was covered in blood and he didn't want her too close to it.

As they were about to enter the forest they meet with Ciel and after receiving an slap for being too noisy they entered the forest too leave the area.

But it wouldn't be so easy, Gerard couldn't let them scape as those were the orders of Jubstacheit he and a group of homunculus began to pursue them into the forest.

Destiny decide that he wouldn't let Gerard and Edward continue their fight as the moment some of the homunculus found them a pillar of flames appeared on the middle of the forest and from them a black wolf and a white lion carrying the group emerge. Much to their shame the Einzbern had lost but those two were fated to meet again and this time only one would survive.

Days later they manage to arrive back at Emiya residence and father and Daughter were reunited. A celebration happened, a fight for the kitchen between Sella and Edward who had been the one cooking for the last three years. Still Kiritsugu explained her daughter about he wasn't able to go for her before.

In the end all was forgiven and Ilya accepted to Edward as her brother but she told she wouldn't call her like that.

Later at night as prepare himself for bed he heard a knock on his door. He was surprised to see Ilya standing there, the more she seemed nervous.

"Hey…" he began.

"You never answer me" she said cutting him of.

"What are talking about?"

"When you protect me back there, I ask you why but you didn't answer."

He just smile at her.

"Ilya you need to work on your memory, I already told the reason."

"?" she began to think trying to remember the moment when he had said but there was nothing.

He saw her troubled expression and just put a hand over her head.

"You're family nothing else matters." He said with a grin. "I don't need a reason to help family."

Ilya look at him not believing how a complete stranger would risk his life for her for such a simple reason.

"You are weird." She said as she blushed and didn't dare to look at his eyes.

"Yep many had told me that and I think many would do the same in the future."

Ilya didn't know how to act, the boy in front of her was too weird she hasn't meet someone like him before. But she didn't hate him, in fact she was thankful to him as he let her see her father.

"Goodnight Ed-Onii Chan." She said with a smile

He lower her head and kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight little sis." The moment those word leave his lips he felt danger.

"Get away from her you pervert!" he hear Sella yell and decide to escape.

He began to run but continue to hear her voice.

"Come back you pervert!"

* * *

><p>While he continue to run he couldn't help but think that his life was going to get fun.<p>

Back on the Clock Tower reports about an attack against the Einzbern had been on the news. After all no one would expect someone to break into their castle, took one of their members and just leave unscathed.

The Vice director of the Mages association Barthomeloi Lorelei continue to read the report again and again.

She had mixed feeling about this, she really fun funny that someone had manage to beat the Einzbern if only in fulfilling a mission after all not every day you found a person that can bring such shame to a family. But also she couldn't help but be concerned, moreover because of the name of the perpetrator.

"The Hellhound." She said in a whisper.

She couldn't believe how he could someone who had just appeared three years ago could become such a pain. She looked at the back of her left hand saw the command spells that had appeared a few days ago.

The last war just three years ago, it was something weird that they had appeared a day after the fight in the Einzbern castle. She just sighed and decide to accept her fate, after all she didn't have any doubts she would win but she couldn't shake that bad feeling she had.

* * *

><p>Finally Sella catch Edward, well more than he saw her getting too tired and decide to stop after all he needed to talk with her.<p>

"Sella want me to get you some water?"

"Sh…Shut up…. Pervert." She fall to her knees maybe he should have stopped earlier.

"Hey Sella you are a magic teacher right?" he said seating at her side.

Sella look at him not understanding the reason behind the question before nodding.

"Help me get stronger." He said while looking at the sky. "That Einzbern was stronger and neither of us fight with all we got. But besides him there are going to be more powerful magus. I need to get stronger."

"Why?"

He show her his right hand with a stigma in the shape of three flames.

"So I can protect Ilya."

* * *

><p>Ok second Chapter, apparently i just discovered that Leysritt si stronger as Rider and yes i decide to make Loreri a Master after all i wanted to make this a more interesting please review and check my other Fic The Final war<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Heroes

Chapter 3 Definition of Hero

Since that day he saved Ilya seven years had passed, Ciel had decided to leave him on Sella hands, after all his physic training was almost over but he needed to learn better how to control his power and she couldn't help him with that.

He could still remembered her last words before living the house last year.

"Be safe…son."

He would always smile remembering her face, she really seemed embarrassed. He didn't understood why thought, she had raise him for a long time it was normal for him to consider her like a mother figure, that didn't meant he had forgotten about his real mother, no he couldn't allow himself to forget. It didn't matter if it was painful, he would continue to remember his family till it didn't hurt anymore.

It was a Friday morning and he was looking at the ceiling, he was thinking on something very important. He was so focused on his toughs he didn't even notice Sella had entered his room and was glaring at him.

"How many times I need to tell you to clean this mess!" she yelled as she saw all the books lying on the floor.

In that moment he recognize her existence and look at her.

"Morning Sella." He said with a smile.

"Don't "Morning Sella" me this books had been lying over here since last night when I told you to clean up!"

"Still angry because Ilya like my stew more than yours last night? How childish." He said with sigh.

Sella blushed in embarrassment at his statement.

"I…I….I don't mind that at all." She tried to lie failing miserably.

"Leaving that aside, I was reading them till a while ago so I couldn't clean."

She kneel and began to inspect them, History, Biographies and some books written by many historical figures.

"I wanted to see which one of them could be summoned by me."

"Well, since we don't have the resources to get you a relic it should be one that seems compatible with your personality."

"Yeah I know and I need to hurry I mean according to dad informants four have already being summoned."

Sella nodded and think about it.

"Gerard-Sama, the vice-chairman Bartholomew Lorelei, an enforcer from the association and a hit man from that new organization run by the Harwey Family."

"It's not going to be easy." He said as his smile faded. "They should arrive in a couple of days, the worst thing is that I need to meet that priest. By the way Sella a question."

"What is it? And you could at least call me teacher."

"In your dreams, but I was wondering what is a hero?"

"I already explained you Heroic Spirits…."

"I know that part, is in one of this books but I was wondering is necessarily a hero a noble soul?"

"What do you mean?"

"I from the definition they are being that make a significant change in their era such an impact they didn't even need to exist. But I wonder can people like them be considered heroes?"

"You really think the most strangest thing now clean up before going to work."

* * *

><p>In the Einzbern Castle Gerard stood on the living room at his side a blue swordsman standing with blond hair and eyes devoid of life. Something good have come from losing Ilya, they have recovered Avalon, but they knew that the king of Knights could be hard to control as she was a knight before all and she had shown how much she hated their methods. So in order to avoid any problems and ensure their victory they decide a change was needed and after tampering with the Grail they manage to create the strongest Berserker.<p>

Still, Gerard was getting impatient as his grandfather had told him to receive some visitors and that bring Berserker with him. He didn't found any sense in the order but obey never less in that moment the door open and a man with long black hair with porcelain skin wearing a black fur eyes with matching blue gloves, pants and shoes.

Gerard didn't trust him, his eyes were just empty voids the eyes of a killer. He couldn't found any good reason to associate with a man like him besides an ally in the beginning but he couldn't see him as more as backup in the mission that had been assigned to him. At the left side of the man a girl with tanned skin with purple eyes and white hair wearing glasses and a white coat.

"Greetings, my name is Gerard von Einzbern. I welcome you into the Einzbern Castle."

"Julius B. Harwey." The man in black limited himself to say.

Gerard look at the little girl, she seemed empty and that was fine a container didn't need emotions.

"So this is the new homunculus to replace Illyasviel?"

"Yes, she respond to the name of Rani"

"She has a name?"

"Her creator decide to give her one."

"What happened to her?"

Julius look at him and smile.

"Some problems, nothing serious."

Gerard just nodded and make them a sing to take a seat. Julius looked at the blue swordsman for a second before setting in front of him with Rani at his side.

"Then let's go to business."

* * *

><p>In the afternoon Ilya school day had ended and she began was leaving the school after saying goodbye to her friends when she found her brother waiting for her on the front door. She couldn't help but smile as he turned and waved a hand at her while she walked up to him.<p>

"Hey, I came to pick you out."

"Onii-chan you don't have to, I'm 18 years old I can take care of myself."

"I know and even when it pained me to see my little sis grow I just finished with work. So I guess we could go home."

"You have a point, I haven't been able to see you this past few days. Still I don't get why you choose to work as a cook."

"I was bored and I like to cook." He said as they continue to walk. "How's school?"

It had taken a lot of effort but he had managed to convince Ilya to study and tried to live a normal life she was free to still study magic but he wanted to at least let her see what this world had to offer that being a magus wasn't all.

"Want to see dad this weekend?" he asked and she stopped for a second. "I know, you don't like to but …"

"Ok." She just said. "Let go this weekend."

He smile and put a hand over her head, he felt proud as she was devastated when he died. The two were but she was more, after all it was a little after their reunion. Sometimes he regretted that he hadn't go after her before, but she had reassure her it was alright. But still ever since that she hasn't go to visit his grave, he understood it was painful so he never force her too. He would usually go alone or with Taiga.

"Now tell me what's bothering you?"

"That obvious?" he said looking at her. "I tough I could hide better."

"You could but you don't like to lie to me."

"They are coming, at least four of them. Counting me that's five and Tohsaka and Matou are the remaining ones."

"You have doubts?" She sounded worried.

"No I will fight, I have decided that from the moment that mark appeared on my hand."

"Then what is it brother?"

"I got a bad feeling, there is something wrong at my arm had been acting strange."

She grabbed his left hand.

"I believe in you." She said with a smile.

* * *

><p>At the very moment Rin arrived at the church as she was called by her "Guardian" Kotomine Kirei. She entered very annoyed as she didn't liked the priest but she was curious as he had never called her before.<p>

She found the priest standing on the middle of the chapel.

"What do you need Kirei?"

"Ah Rin, it's good to see you too."

"Cut the chase."

"You lack modals Rin and I was here trying to help you a little."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I will tell you that need to hurry, the only one remaining are Rider, Saber and Caster."

"So you make me come all the way here just to mess with me?"

"No you see I came to give you something you father left for you." He moved to one of the seats and grab an object wrapped in a cloth. "It a relic so you can summon your servant. I didn't know if I should give it to you as I believe summon one who is most suited to you is the best."

She walked up to him.

"That would be my choice." She look at the object with a little of nostalgic as the priest had said it was something her father had left for her. "Still thanks Kirei."

The priest nodded and wish her good luck.

* * *

><p>The two brothers arrived home and were greeted by Liz who was in the living room watching TV while eating a rice cookie. Edward was about to take off his jacket and go to the kitchen to make dinner but Sella was already there glaring at him as if saying. "Don't you dare."<p>

He still didn't mind as she was like that almost every day, he began to walk to the kitchen expecting a lot of yells but Sella had learned that doing that didn't work so she had a plan.

"Leysritt could you help Edward to clean his room, I told him since the morning but he hasn't do it yet."

"Ok." She just said as she grabbed him by the collar and began to drag him.

"Wait Liz!" he tried reason with her but she didn't listed and he could see Sella smiling triumphal. "All this because I beat you last night?"

"I didn't lose!" she yelled back.

Liz stopped for a second as if thinking about something and then turn and look at Sella.

"You lose Sella." She said with no emotion and continue to drag him out the room.

Sella lower her head in shame as Ilya began to laugh.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight and on the Tohsaka Manor Rin found herself in the basement of the house, a crimson glowing magic circle in front of her with the relic on one as it was a sword, assuming it would make sure she got a Saber<p>

She recite the spell and the glow of the circle began to grow. A strong wind began to appear in the middle of the circle.

"Come guardian of the heavenly scales!" she yelled.

A flashing light leave her momentarily blind and in front of her was a man wearing a mediaeval armor with a red and with tunic with one sword on his side. She look at the face of the man, he seemed rather old with but with strong brown eyes, he had a really long black beard.

The knight look at her and kneel in front of her.

"I am Servant Rider, the Champion of Spain Rodrigo Dias de Vivar."

"El… El Cid?" She was really surprised. The strongest knight that no matter the situation never lose a battle and that with courage alone had managed to almost unify all Spain under his lord and even won his last battle after his death. But then it hit her.

"Rider!" she yelled making the knight blink at her outburst.

"Mi señora, is there something wrong?"

Rin realize she wasn't making any sense and decide do calm down.

"Sorry Rider I just expected a Saber. After all you were a knight."

"Well I am a very good swordsman but I never consider my sword to be my greatest weapon. So I don't think I belong to that class." He said standing up.

Rin look at him with curiosity.

"Then what is it?"

"Don't worry mi señora you will see in time."

"Stop with that, it make me feel older."

"Very well, how should I call you?"

"My name is Tohsaka Rin."

"Alright Lady Rin I, El Cid agrees to become your sword."

* * *

><p>At the same time another servant was summoned<p>

In the pit of worms of the Matou Mansion a stunning woman with long purple hair and emerald eyes wearing a long Victorian dress.

Before her were a decrepit old man and a girl with a hair of matching color.

"I am servant Caster, I wonder which one of the two is my master." She said with a smirk.

In that moment a young man with short blue hair wearing a school uniform enter the basement with a triumphant look. Shinji has his reasons, her sister had decided to give him her servant because she didn't wanted to fight against her sister. This was the perfect opportunity for him to make his grandfather recognize him.

"None of them, I am!"

He expected her to recognize him but the only answer he received from her was a laugh that echoed inside the room.

"You can't be serious boy. I have seen some of the mightiest men alive so I can judge them pretty well you don't have what it takes to be a master." She said with a smile.

"Just because I don't have magic circuits?"

"More than that, I can see your real self. You are only a coward, even though you seem the kind of person who would use any method which I respect accepting you as my master would only mean my death."

"Who do you think you are to talk back like that? You are just a servant!"

In that moment the smile on her face faded and look at him seriously.

"Who I am?" the tone of her voice make him shiver.

"Ignorant fool, you have one of the greatest magicians in front of you and can't recognize it?"

Shinji couldn't talk, couldn't move all he could do was feel fear. She walked up to him and with each of her steps he would a step back. His grandfather didn't try to do anything not only because he was no match for the sorceress but he really didn't care, if she killed Shinji would have another reason to force Sakura to fight.

"I am the great Morgan Le Fay! Greatest sorcerer that ever lived, not even Merlin could be considered my equal and you a mere worm dares to talk like that to me!"

Shinji fell to his knees and couldn't do or say anything, her presence alone was enough to make him go crazy. Still the blast or attack never came, instead she put a crimson mantel over him.

Sakura and Shinji sighed in relief but her act didn't manage to trick Zouken as he smile as if knowing what was about to happened.

Shinji raised his head and what he saw make his blood froze. Caster had a smile on her face nor a warm one nor a forgiving one but an evil smile she leaned and whisper something on his ear.

"Burn"

In the next moment the boy of blue hair was engulfed in fire. Yells of pain filled Sakuras ears as she continue to saw him burn while covering her mouth with her hands. But instead of being an act of shock she did it in order to cover the small smile forming on her lips while seeing him burn.

Caster turn back to her and smile, Zouken nodded in approval.

"Well I think it will be fun to work with you, master." She said looking at Sakura Command spells with an evil smile.

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday, it was one of the few days Edwards had to get up earlier and go to work. He worked in a place owned by the father one of Taigas friend, a woman with long brown hair and a cat face Otoko Hotaruzuka. Still in his first day he had been warned to never call her by her first name and just call her Neko-san. Normally he would go a little later around ten in the morning, but he couldn't today as in Saturday all the inputs for the week arrive and he was the one in charge to receive the input from the suppliers and check that everything were in perfect shape.<p>

He took off his red jacket and put an apron, the day transcurred like normal it was about noon when he saw a very familiar face entered the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Edward-san." Sakura said entering the kitchen with a smile.

"Hi Sakura."

The Matou didn't knew he was the Hellhound, Kiritsugu had made sure they didn't know anything about him nor that Ilya had come to Japan. It wasn't hard as the Einzbern being so proud wouldn't saw a mere freelance had manage to take the container from them. They have just said he had entered and steal one of the many treasures the family had.

They had meet by pure chance a few years ago when he had begun to look for a job, he had found her in the shopping district with mane bags along with a boy who didn't seem to care and let her on its own with so many bags she couldn't walk properly.

He waited for a second and when he saw no one helped her he just sighed and walked up to her.

"Need a hand?" he asked her.

She seemed nervous and just nodded. He helped her with the bags back to her house when he meet a creepy old man.

Days later when he had managed to find a job she entered the store while he was talking with his boss and couldn't hide her surprise.

He recognize her and their relationship began she always asked him why he had helped when other had just ignored her and he would always answered.

"I have the habit to help those who ask my help."

After that she began to work part time in the store during the afternoons. In the beginning he had to teach her the basics and needed to work overtime, which was good for money but it was really tiresome.

Sakura had taken a liking to him as he was the first person she met that treated kindly and after hearing his reason she couldn't help but feel an interest in the young man. That's the reason she has decided to not try to deepen their friendship. She feel ashamed of her real self, the Sakura he knew was just a façade she used to show the world she was alright when in truth she was broken beyond repair and after witnessing the dead of her brother she had reached a point of no return.

Fate really is cruel they were friends but they didn't have choice but fight, Sakura couldn't disobey her grandfather and with Shinji death she had no other choice but to fight as a Master.

The day continue and around five in the afternoon the two along with the other workers could catch a break.

Edward drank a glass of water outside the back door of the shot and began to read one of the book he had been checking the day before, he didn't want Sella to send Liz at him again so he decided to read the he hadn't finished one by one.

Sakura follow him and saw him sitting over a trash can, she wasn't surprised she knew he liked reading, still she couldn't believe that after all that work he would read to relax, it seemed as he was used to hard situation.

"Edward-san what are you reading?"

He shown her the cover.

"Greatest battle of history." She said reading the title

"Yep I found it the other day and I am about to finish." He said as she look at him with a smile wishing those days remained forever.

"By the way Sakura you seemed really happy, something happened?"

His words almost shattered her façade, she hasn't notice she seemed like that. Even when her smile were fakes she had never put one that make him ask about it. So her happiness was real, but the reason was that she was at his side or it was happiness at the dead of her brother. She didn't knew.

"Nothing happened it was just a good day." She lied

"I also like spending time with you." He said making her blush.

"Wha…What? I didn't say that."

"Yeah but still is nice to have you close."

The day ended and he after closing the store the two said goodbye he walked to his house and enter not trying to make any noise. It was almost midnight, Sella had leave him a message that the other masters had arrived so he decide to draw his card. He didn't know it was the last one remaining.

He go to the storage in yard he hasn't been there in some time. He wasn't a proper magus, he didn't have his own workshop instead Sella decided to remodel the storage so she could teach magic to both him and Ilya. He also couldn't care less about things like magus pried and their search for Alaya, he just think it was something stupid.

He stepped on the circle that his father wife had traced on the last war and recite the spell

_Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Repeat five time but destroy each other when filled. I hereby propose my wish shall create thy body and thy sword shall create my fate abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me! I hereby swear I will be all that is good in the eternal world. I will be the disposer of the evil in the eternal world. Thou, clad with the great trinity, come forth from the circle of constrain. Guardian of the Heavenly scales_

A light filled the entire room and as the smoke began to fade he saw a girl with blond hair and green eyes with a very peculiar red dress with golden greaves. She was beautiful, the most beautiful he had ever seen in his life.

"I am Servant Saber, are you my master?"

He smiled at her.

"Yes, I am Edward Hellhound." He said showing her the three flames on his right hand that composed his command seal.

Saber arched an eyebrow before smiling at him.

"Hellhound? A fitting name for the master of a servant like myself. I looking forward of fighting alongside you my Praetor." She said with a smile.

"Well I'm alright with you calling Praetor but please try to not call me Hellhound."

"Why? It sounds nice."

"It's more of a business name, before I knew I was being called like that by others. I don't really mind strange people to call me that but as if we are going to work together, please try to use my name."

Saber listen to him and remained silent for a while.

"I will respect your reasons Praetor."

"Thanks so Saber what's your name?"

Saber looked at him and for some reason she felt troubled, she didn't understand it was just a name a name she used to said with pride but for some reason know she didn't seem able to.

Her master notice this and decide it wasn't so important, he knew better than anyone that there were some things that weren't easy to say.

"Forget about it, let's go to sleep I'm tired."

Saber expression turned into one of surprise as she saw him walk away.

"Are you sure?" she said. Edward stop without turning around.

"You seemed troubled" he turned with a smile "If it's important you will eventually tell me. Right?"

He continue to walk leaving her speechless she continue to look at his back.

"Thank you Praetor." She whisper before following him.

* * *

><p>The seven servant had been summoned, the Priest and his golden servant could feel it and began to wonder what kind of spectacle would they provide him and if this time he would be able to witness the birth of that being he had meet ten years ago Angra Mainyu<p>

* * *

><p>Alright I finished the third chapter, the servants are a couple of ideas i discuss with a friend. You have no idea how many time i need to read "El Cantar del Mio Cid" to understand him. the mantle Caster use to burn Shinji appears in one of the legends in where she sends it as gift to Arthur but Merlin had his doubts and tell him to order the messenger to wear it first. the moment the messenger put it over his shoulder he burns till becoming ashes.<p>

Still Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 First Fight

Chapter 4 First Fight

Ilya woke up, she hasn't seen her brother since Liz dragged him of the living room last night. She knew he had been working hard so she go to the kitchen and took a carton of orange juice and served a glass and walk to her brother room to wake him up. She began to wonder when had their relationship had changed, at the beginning even when she was grateful that he had manage to reunite her with her father she didn't consider him a real brother. Then how come she couldn't help but call him brother every time when she used to call him Hellhound.

About that she really found annoying how he could forgive everything, when she knew that he really didn't knew that part of his name and the reasons behind it she really feel ashamed of herself. The reason he really didn't like being called by that was that the name was that it was one created by fear and hate. Still he didn't object when she called him like that, that was the first time she ever apologize to him and decide to call him brother.

The first time she called him like that had been her way to say thanks for saving her. Still, he really acted like a brother for her he always looked after her but let her make her own choices. She still remembered when Kiritsugu died and she was crying in one of the corners of the room.

When the people began to leave he sit at her side, she remembered very well that moment she was angry at him. He said he was like father to him but he hasn't shed a single tear.

"You feel better?" he said.

She didn't answer, his voice annoyed her. She wanted him to leave as she thought he wouldn't understand what she was feeling in that moment, his last question make her think that.

"Shut up! Don't think you know how I feel!" she yelled at him.

He remained unfazed and just hug her.

"I'm adopted Ilya." He said as the girl tried to hold her tears. "When dad found me all of them were dead." At his words Ilya's eyes wide.

She felt something cold over her head, she raised her head and saw him crying. The tears he had been holding during that day.

"I know it hurts. But the best way to go through this is to never forget." He said with a smile while pointing the middle of her chest with his finger. "Remember the person till it stop hurting, that way they will be always with you."

He stood and offer his hand at her just like the first time he met her.

"Don't worry, I will be with you. We are family."

She was a few steps from his room when her brother came from it followed by a blond girl wearing a little conservative outfit.

"Onii-chan?" she asked making him turn.

"Good morning Ilya, let me introduce you. She is Saber."

"It's good to know you, sister of my Praetor." She said with a smile.

She couldn't deny she was surprised, but not by the fact that her brother had managed to summon a Saber but the fact that she had been in his room.

"Onii-chan, a little question. Why did she come of your room?"

He got a bad feeling but before he could say anything Saber decide to speak.

"Well I didn't want to turn into spirit form so I decide to sleep with my Praetor. I must admit he is a great pillow." She said with a smile

Edward saw how a black aura began to surround Ilya and how the glass she was holding began to crack after hearing Saber.

"W…Wait… Ilya it's a misunderstanding. We just sleep I swear!"

He really didn't know why she could be so angry but he value his life too much to try and find out.

"That doesn't change anything! And why this doesn't bother you!"

"Well you come to sleep with me every now and then and before when I was little I would sleep with Miss Ciel."

"Used to sleep with cute girls, you are earning my respect Praetor." Saber said patting him in the back.

"It's not like that Saber"

Ilya wanted to yell at him how wrong that was but she had long accepted that her brother was weird. Still she look at her servant, she really resemble the Saber her father had summoned in the last war. But that was impossible they had given Avalon to the Einzbern and it was obviously they would use it summon her. But in which class?

While she continue to stand while thinking he took the glass from her hand.

"Thanks Ilya."

His voice took her from her toughs. "Sella is already up, she said she will make breakfast." She said walking away.

Edward sigh and then began to follow her, wondering why he had do wrong he stopped and then turn back to Saber.

"Let's go Saber." He said with a smile. "Even when I'm way better, Sella is also pretty good."

She nod and the pair began to walk to the living room.

* * *

><p>Gerard arrive at the castle located on the outskirts of Fuyuki and began to inspect the place. The place seemed comfortable and the bounded field on the forest would alert him of any enemy. Yes the castle was an impenetrable fortress, he looked at the tanned girl standing at his side. Julius had finished his part of the deal he had given him the container now her protection was in his hands and he would become his ally till the two remained. After all The Harwey didn't have any intentions to give the Einzbern the grail. It was all a truce between them to increase their chances but the moent the grail were at hand Julius wouldn't doubt in killing him the same was for Gerard.<p>

He continue to observe the girl, she hasn't speak since Julius left she really seem like a doll. Gerard didn't care that only make his work easy as he believed a container didn't need a mind nor emotions.

But the doll surprise him as she got closer to him.

"I want to go outside." She said.

This request really surprise Gerard but that didn't meant anything logically speaking it was dangerous but to deny her request could cause problems. He call one of the butlers, he had short silver hair but had azure eyes instead of crimson. There had been an error in his manufacture so he ended like that, still he was good at his job so Gerard didn't really care about his appearance.

"Richard, take that girl to the city, Make sure to return before noon."

Richard nod and bow before him before walking to Rani and taking her hand.

"Let's go Rani-Sama"

* * *

><p>In the middle of the city in a very simple apartment Julius was checking the information his informants had gathered about the other masters. His coat lying on the bed along with hi equipment. He got covered the three families, the other three were the problem. The one he had more problems was the seventh one, he didn't have a picture he only knew about him because of his fight of Gerard.<p>

"Hellhound…"

From what he knew he was a magician of fire, but after hearing another version from the servants the strength of the flames weren't something normal.

"What do you think Assassin?"

At his words a man with black leather coat with black hair appeared behind him and began to check the files. He had to admit it wouldn't be easy also two of the masters were children. The fact that they were magus didn't make it any better he never liked killed children but is not like he had a choice.

"We need to gather more information. Except from the Hellhound and the enforcer they are all prideful magus, we will kill of them."

Julius smile.

"Get ready then."

* * *

><p>Ilya continue to look at Saber very suspicious, she didn't seem serious at all and she wondered if she would be able to protect her brother.<p>

They had just finished breakfast and after that he said he would leave go out with Saber, hearing this Ilya said she would go with them. Between the two they had manage to make Saber wore a black coat to hide her dress.

They took the bus and began to search for clothes she could wear.

"I don't get why you need clothes. I mean you could just turn into spirit form." Ilya was really annoyed at this.

"Well, the world had changed so much I can't help but want to enjoy it!" she said happily.

"Heroic spirits have fallen low."

"What did you say?!"

"Calm down you two." Edward stop them. "I don't really mind Ilya and you could use the chance to buy something for yourself."

Ilya look at him with glowing eyes.

"Really Onii-chan!"

He couldn't help but spoil her a little.

"By the way Saber what is your name as a heroic spirit?" Ilya asked her

Saber didn't know what to say as she didn't want to sound rude.

"Well…." Fortunately her master save her.

"Sorry Ilya but she doesn't like to talk about it."

"You are okay with that?" she said turning serious. "Not knowing her name put you in great disadvantage as you won't be able to explode all her potential."

"It's alright a name doesn't mean anything and I know by experience there are things one don't want to talk about."

"Praetor…"

Saber felt guilty as he easily accept it without a problem.

"Don't worry Saber I'm also hiding things from you so let's call it even." He said with a smile but Saber could see it was a fake one. "Oh what about that shop" he said walking towards one.

Ilya was about to follow him when notice Saber stopped.

"Saber?"

"That smile, it was different. It was fake." Saber said seeing angry.

"Yeah he does that sometimes."

"I don't want him to make that face ever again. It doesn't suit him, his real smile is way better."

"Then protect him." she said as she stood in front of her. "My brother is strong, the only reason he could lose is because of you. If you let him die, I will never forgive you."

Saber look at her and didn't answer and follow after his master. She would protect him, she would protect him till the day the both of them could tell the truth to each other.

* * *

><p>In the church Kotomine receive Lorelei and his servant, a man wearing a black suit with crimson hair.<p>

"I can't believe you force to wear this, Master." The man said.

"Shut it Archer." She said as the two stood in front of the priest.

"Welcome both of you. It's an honor to have the vice chairman as a participant."

Lorelei glared at the priest not lowering her guard. Archer on the other hand felt a very familiar presence in the back of the room he recognize him and couldn't help but smirk in anticipation.

The conversation was over rather quickly and the pair decide to leave the church once a few meters outside Archer stop.

"Master, give me five minutes." He said not even looking at her,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong but I don't trust this church I just want to make sure they aren't planning anything funny."

Lorelei just nodded and Archer disappeared.

The king of Heroes had also felt a very familiar presence and decide to meet him. The two appeared in the back of the church and they recognize immediately. Gilgamesh couldn't help but laugh when he saw Archer in a suit.

"That doesn't suit you at all mongrel"

"Can't help it Gilgamesh my master force me."

"Who is that person able to accomplish such task?"

"A woman, I never expect present woman to be so scary."

"Sorry that I don't share your opinions, all the woman's I have seen in this era are rather plain and boring."

"Don't judge my master so quickly, she is different than the others"

"So what do you need Archer?"

"So you were listening, I just came to tell you that I will come after you when I kill the other servants."

Gilgamesh smile in anticipation, he smile as he was one of the few people than in life had he considered worthy opponents.

"I will look forward to it Dragon knight."

Archer just smile and then disappeared, Gilgamesh saw this and couldn't help but feel excited at the oncoming battle.

"This is war getting interesting."

In that moment Kirei appear behind him with a smile in his face.

"Eavesdropping, that low for you Kotomine."

"Excuse me your majesty. It just that is weird to see talk with other as an equal."

In that moment Gilgamesh laugh.

"Him? An equal? You couldn't be more wrong Kirei."

Gilgamesh saw the confused expression on his face and continue.

"He is a man whose strength I recognize and I look forward to fight against. I would fight with him right now but there a so many distractions so I wouldn't enjoy it. He is a man worthy of been killed by my hands. "

Kirei confusion was dissipated after hearing his words, he didn't seem him as an equal, that was far from the truth he only see him as a good foe. A foe he would eventually overcome and kill like the others he had fought before in other words a source of amusement and even when he respect him to a degree he also hate him as he was a one of the pawns of the gods he hated so much.

* * *

><p>Saber and Ilya were both really happy when they leave the store. Ilya had gotten herself a new dress while Saber was now wearing a red V-neck blouse with black jeans.<p>

"You have my thanks Praetor!"

"Don't worry about it." He said happy that they have finished rather quickly.

Normally when he took Ilya shopping it took hours and he tough that with Saber it would be the same but she choose rather fast. Still she seemed as if something was bothering her, he would ask her later.

The tree arrive home and after having dinner, he had got tired of destroying the sleeves of his jackets so he had manage to get on with only one sleeve. When he was done changing he found Saber standing on the door.

"You look good Praetor, but why the missing sleeve?" she wondered.

He thought about all his possible answers but believe it was easy to show her.

"Black seal 30% unleashed." He said as his arm change and his eyes turned crimson.

Saber eyes widen in surprise, she was no magician but she could feel his power was unusual, all powers came with a price and she couldn't help but wonder what price he had to pay in order to obtain it.

Eventually he turned back to normal.

"Hey Saber I been wondering." He look at her. "Is something bothering you?"

Saber stood silent for a second then she snapped.

"Of course you fool! You agree to my selfishness so easy? There is no way I can accept like that!"

"Calm down."

"No! I'm grateful that you respect my decision I'm really grateful but I can't help but feel that is no fair to you…"

"What? Of course is not fair." He said surprising his servant. "But life is no fair, tell you what before this war end both of us will be honest with the other alright?" he said with a smile.

Saber nodded back and smile at his words, this was just the second time she saw it but she was sure his real smile was way better than his fake one.

She changed into her red dress and accompany him to the yard he took a red gem and throw crimson flames erupt from it and a white lion emerge from it. The two hopped in and she really enjoy the moment the lion took flight and she could see the city from above, the feeling of flying was something new for her and even she had the knowledge of the era, that now existed way for the humans to fly that didn't dismiss the great excitement she was feeling.

"This is fun Praetor!"

He just smile at her as she continue to smile, for a Heroic Spirit she really acted a really acted childish but he couldn't deny she seemed rather cute.

"His name is Kyrph, it was a gift for a very special person."

Saber was about to ask about that person when she felt something, her smile faded and she turned serious.

"Praetor land on that building, it seems that this will be our first fight"

* * *

><p>A blue knight holding a crimson spear was seating on the building looking at the sky.<p>

"You sure this will work Lancer?" a woman with magenta hair wearing black gloves violet two piece business suit.

"Don't worry master one is coming already." The spearman said with a grin.

The woman didn't understood his words till she saw a white lion landing in front of them with a pair clad in red on his back.

The lion disappeared and the two forced stood in front of each other.

"It seems the wait was worthwhile, I hope you can give some fun." Lancer said standing up and pointing his spear at Saber. "I'm the servant Lancer, got ready!"

"I am the servant Saber, I accept your challenge!"

"Saber show me what can you do." Her master said before the two servants dashed at each other and clashed in the middle of the building roof.

Edward turn towards the other master but instead saw a black fist coming at him at incredible speed, it was impossible to dodge. He didn't and she force behind the punch send him flying to the entrance of the roof the next building.

The moment he crashed he created a cloud of dust.

Lancer smile his master was really strong, he almost feel bad for Saber master. He was about to joke a little but he saw that she remained unfazed.

"Wow, such a cold heart you master could be dead." He said as he block one of her swings and thrust his spear at her face.

She took a step to the left and dodge the thrust but the moment she did, he swing it to the left and she saw the tip of the spear pass in front of her.

"Don't worry Lancer my Praetor is not so weak to be defeated."

The violet haired look at the cloud of smoke for a few seconds, as if wondering if the young man would stand. Her answer came in the form a crimson blade that barely miss her head by mere inches leaving a deep cut on his cheek.

Flames erupt from the cloud of dust and she saw the young man now with a crimson claw instead of and arm and crimson eyes.

Flames wrapped around his legs and he jumped at her moving at incredible speed using the flames as rockets. Their fist clashed with each other, a crimson and blue aura clashing with each other.

The clashed ended in a draw but the woman was really impressed.

"My name is Bazett Fraga McRemitz." She said taking a stance.

"Edward Hellhound." He answer back as he make a couple of fire blades appeared on his hands.

The two servants saw this as their battle continue.

"Your master isn't so bad. Not many can endure a blow from her."

"Of course! He manage to summon me after all."

Each of them were so focused on his opponent they didn't notice they were being observed.

* * *

><p>In the Matou house Sakura was on the verge on breaking down, Caster saw this and couldn't help but enjoy it. When she began to watch over the city she never expect to found two servants fighting already. Her master driven by her curiosity decide to watch as well the moment she saw him in the scene along with a crimson swordsman she almost fall back.<p>

"No…no….no….Why him?"

"Someone you know?" Caster asked as she continue to watch the fight.

Sakura didn't answer her, she didn't want to fight him. What would he say to her when he knew she had been lying to him? Would she also reject him like her real family? She didn't wanted that, she really enjoyed his company. He was the only good thing that could pull her of the darkness in which she was sinking.

But as she continue to break she couldn't help but continue to watch as the Hellhound and the Enforcer continue their fight.

* * *

><p>The first battle begins, just to make an aclaration Lancer is the only one of the originals i will left the othat had been changes as you have see. Any one can guess the identity of Assasin?Please review<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Battle Royal

Chapter 5 Battle Royal

While the Hellhound and the Enforcer clashed with each other near them Rider found himself dodging fire balls while carrying Rin out of danger jumping through the building in the middle of the city.

"How can an Archer shoot fire balls!" she yelled.

"A very interesting opponent don't you think my lady?" Rider answer back.

"How come you are happy about this?!"

They had decided to patrol the city as she didn't want any master to disturb the peace of the city. She never expect her first fight to be against Lorelei and a man with crimson hair wearing a silver dragon armor with five ring on his left hand.

The moment they meet Archer smile and one of his rings one with a red jewel began to glow and from behind a crimson dragon head appeared and began to shoot them fire balls.

Rider realize it was futile to keep dodging them so he throw Rin into the sky and turn and draw one his swords, Tizona and cut the fire ball coming at him in two surprising the knight. He landed in roof on a building and catch Rin who was also shocked at the display of his power.

Rider turned to his enemy, he had grown dragon wings and was flying over him with a look as if he was praising him.

"Well as expected of the so called Campeador."

El Cid didn't seem surprised that his identity had been found out and Archer feel happy to meet the strongest knight of Spain.

Archer dive at him, the very moment Rider pushed Rin back and draw his second sword Colada. Both were special blades he had acquired through his victories and after defeating strong kings. Those swords were such treasures to him he only dared to give them to the husband of his daughters.

Archer revealed twin dragon claws and in the middle of that roof the two servants clashed, both with a smile on their faces. Rin saw with shock the clash of the two servants.

* * *

><p>On the other side while the blue and red servant seemed even, Edward could barely keep with the strength and speed of Bazett.<p>

Each of her blows was enough to break any blade he created if he got hit by any of them he could actually die as she aimed all of her attack to his head. She had deduced that the fact he was able to counter attack after receiving such her first blow was because he had some kind of regeneration ability and she was right. Flames could be considered a form of energy so by that concept he could use that energy to increase the speed of regeneration of his cells.

He was pushed back by one of her fist and after looking at what remained of his blades he understood it was useless to use swords.

"I guess I have to fight fire with fire." He said as flames appeared and wrapped around his right arm creating a crimson gauntlet over it.

He took a stance and run at the enforce and once again their left fists clashed, neither able to overcome the other but in that moment flames appeared and wrapped around Edward legs and began to burn as if they were rockets, this make the difference. Bazett couldn't avoid being pushed back and receive a second blow from his crimson gauntlet that impact in her stomach and a pillar of flames came from her back.

She felt how fames passed through her as she fell to her knees.

"Don't worry I didn't damage any vital orga…" he didn't get to finish as he was silenced by an uppercut that send him into the sky.

"That wasn't so bad….Hellhound" Bazett said while being in pain for the last blow.

She stood up, ready to attack him the moment he would land as she was sure a surprise attack wouldn't be enough to beat him.

Edward began to descend but before she could run at him she felt herself being pulled and realize the crimson chain wrapped around her leg.

The chain make her lose her balance and as Edward was about to fall into the ground he create a blade and swing It at her.

"Crimson Inferno!" he yelled as a sea of flames was shoot at Bazett.

An explosion engulf Bazett as Edward fall to the ground. The smoke faded revealing that the flames had accomplished anything except burning her coat

Both looked at each other breathing heavy, Bazett was really impressed most of her enemies collapsed after her first attack and even when they survived they weren't able to hurt her because of the Ehwaz rune on her clothe and gloves that reinforce them till the point they were as hard as steel.

They servants who just finished their clashed landed at their master's side.

"I never expect that a human enemy would cause you such trouble. Master"

"I don't think he is completely human Lancer."

On the other side.

"You alright Praetor?"

"I'm fine Saber…" he stopped as he grabbed her and jump into the sky while carrying her.

Saber was about to ask the same when she notice Lancer had done the same and saw a couple of fire balls landed in where they had been standing.

The looked down and saw that in the middle of the fire a knight of a silver armor along with a girl with a brown long hair tied into ponytails wearing a red turtle neck with matching black skirt with leggings.

"Saber clear the area please." He said while looking at her not noticing she has a small blush on her face.

Saber just nod in response as she jump from his arm and swing her blade to disperse the flames while she landed. The other pair and her master landed just second later.

"Thanks for the help kid." Lancer said with a grin.

When Saber disperse the flames Rin notice they weren't alone, after the clash between Rider and Archer the latter had returned to shoot fire balls at them with that dragon head. The worst part was that he had managed to discover the identity of her servant but she didn't have the slightest idea. She has never heard of a hero who was so related with dragons.

Still even when she didn't notice Rider knew he was about to land in a building where two servant were battling each other. As the next fire ball come at him he cut it two once again, so the remnants would hit the other two pairs.

The fact that they were able to dodge it make them worthy adversaries but Rin didn't have the slightest idea of this and could only think all of this was just bad luck.

"This isn't my day." She said with a sigh as she look at the enforcer and the young man of crimson eyes.

He and Saber began to walk up to her, she put her guard up but he stood at her side staring at the night.

"Who are you?" he just asked.

At this the Dragon knight landed in front of him, seconds later Lorelei entered the scene from a green whirlwind.

"I can't believe you move on your own. Archer."

"I couldn't help it I was bored."

"Don't dare to do something like that again." She said while glaring back at him.

Archer just smirked, her master was a very interesting person. She didn't care he was an ancient hero nor she felt fear but she respected his abilities. In his eyes she was a special case, it was just like Gilgamesh had stated the present humans had lost the light they once had they had become a weak race but that weakness wasn't present in her eyes so for that he would obey her. She was what remained of humanity pride.

Both Bazett and Rin couldn't believe who was in front of them, the vice chairman of the Clock Tower Barthomeloi Lorelei.

Lorelei looked at the young man in front of her and couldn't help but feel disgust as he seemed more as hybrid between monster and human. Nothing more opposite of her who believed and seek for perfection.

She took out her rapier and dashed at him ready to cut his body into pieces. Edward stopped her blade with his own. They ground around them cracked, he was just defending but he could felt how all her strength was leaving him.

"Praetor!" Saber yelled trying to go into his aid just for Archer to appear in front of her blocking her path.

Back with Edward his blade began to be wrapped itself in flames.

"Crimson Inferno!" He yelled hoping it would be enough to push her back.

She did jump back but the barrage of flames didn't manage to reach her as she put her left hand that had a metal glove on it and put it in front of the flames. As if it was a royal decree the flames were unable to touch her.

"All you got?" Lorelei said as she rushed at him and grabbed his face and buried into the floor. "Well what I could expect for such unsightly being."

Saber look at this with horror as she saw how blood began to come from where her master was now lying on the ground.

Rin and Bazett could only grit their teeth as they saw witness the power of the Queen of the Clock Tower. On the other hand both Lancer and Rider remained still not because they didn't want to join but their instincts tell them that the boy wasn't out yet.

And they were proven right when a pillar of flames erupt and before Lorelei could even turn back a gigantic spectral hand impact her sending her to fly. From the flames Edward stood, the blood falling from his forehead.

"Black Seal….50%...unleash..."

Lorelei landed on the edge of the building as she observe the young man who now had crimson hair, the head of a crimson hound on his left shoulder and flames whirlwind around him. In that moment Lorelei recognize him.

"So it's as the rumors says." She smile at him. "You quite an evil monster Hellhound."

Archer on his side was surprised he had found another human who wasn't so weak willed.

Saber run to her master and saw he was putting an act, his head keep bleeding and he seemed tired, she tighten the grip on her blade and stood at his side ready to fight all the servants that were present if necessary.

Rider and Lancer that had been silent decide to speak.

"Hey spearman, I will join this kid." Rider said walking up to the crimson pair.

"Alright then I and my Master will oppose you. That kid seems strong." Lancer said with a grin. "Hey dragon knight let us join too."

"I don't really mind." He then turned to his master. "What do you think Master?"

Lorelei continue to glare at Edward and barely heard what Archer just told her.

"I don't mind as long they don't get in my way."

Edward and Saber were surprised when Rider walk up them with a smile.

"I am Servant Rider and along with my master we shall support you brave man."

"Hey Rider what are you doing deciding things on your own!" Rin complained

"But master Archer is a bigger threat isn't it. So for now let's team up."

Rin wanted to scream but she knew Rider was right and decide to leave her complains for later.

"My name is Tohsaka Rin."

Edward turn to her and give her a small smile, it was the first master he met that hadn't try to kill him at least not yet.

"Nice to meet you I'm Edward Hellhound."

* * *

><p>Far away Assassin was really surprised, the battle had turned into one between two sides. As he continue to watch how Saber and her master face Archer while Rider stood in front of Lancer. Still he had manage to learn very much about the four servants. He had his theories about the identity except for Saber and Archer. On one side Saber resemble someone he really didn't manage to get along but he also know she wasn't her. But just like Rin she couldn't find any legend with a dragon knight except the legend itself had been distorted. In that moment the communicator Julius have given to him began to bib.<p>

"How's everything on your end Assassin?"

"The battle is escalating The Queen just arrived."

"Alright continue to observe I would let you decide whenever we used "That""

"Understood."

And so Assassin disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>On the Matou state Caster watched the battle unfold very interested. The crimson swordsman resemble her sister but she knew it wasn't the case as the Arturia she knew would never wear such outfit.<p>

On the other hand Sakura didn't know what to do and to make things worse she saw the person who used to be her "Sister" standing at his side.

"Why…?" she couldn't understand, it was as if her sister was determined to take everything from her.

Caster notice this and even when she didn't really care about what her master wanted if she lose her will to fight things would become rather difficult for her. It was good thing she was quite the manipulative witch. She could see through her master as if she were an open book.

She walked up to her and put her arm on Sakuras shoulder.

"Don't worry Master. If you don't want to fight the Hellhound that is fine."

Sakura look at her with a hint of hope and Caster smile.

"It's not his fault. I'm pretty sure he didn't want to fight you either. The one at fault is that blond Swordsman she is manipulating him." Caster smile

"It's all…her fault?" Sakura repeat as if she were a robot.

In her mind she twisted the logic behind Caster words. It wasn't her fault, just like she had been forced to fight so has he. In order to pay him back for all those years he had been there for her she would protect him now. She will destroy all the remaining master and would even free him for the burden of being a master destroying his servant.

After that he would be so thankful that he would remained at her side.

"You are right, her servant is just using him to attain the grail. Killing her would be a favor towards him and while doing it we shall take care of my beloved sister so she don't put weird ideas on his head."

Caster smile just widen.

"That's right, all we are going to do is for his sake."

And so Sakura completely fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>Back to the fight Archer felt a little bored, the swordsman in front of him wasn't weak by any means and he needed to admit she moved with elegance. But that was it, he was stronger and faster than her.<p>

"Maybe I was wrong. If this is all his servant can do maybe that boy isn't too strong." He said pushing Saber back with ease.

Saber glared at him.

"Shut your trap!" she yelled as she disappeared surprising him.

In the next instant his instincts kick in and put his guard, he barely manage to put it in time blocking a coming slash as a Saber appeared past him. Saber had expected her first attack to be deflected, she didn't know who that man was but he wasn't weak. The very moment she appeared behind him she turned and swing her blade at his neck.

Archer couldn't deny he was a little amused, maybe the master and the servant were more than he originally tough.

"Not bad, little girl." He said as he look at his left claw that had stop her second strike.

Normally she would let her rage get the better of her in moments like this but she couldn't allow herself to do something as foolish as that, she didn't know how long her master will be able to continue.

"Bastard." She said as she jump back and got ready for the knight next attack.

Rider and Lancer on the other hand were pretty much even twin blades deflecting the crimson spear the latter use. Truth to be told Lancer was enjoying this, after all this was his wish coming truth, being able to fight with strong opponents.

He thrust his spear aiming at the knight's heart but instead of dodging he stop the tip of the spear with his two blades. Still the strength behind the attack make him retaliate a little but still such unpredictable response manage to give Rider and opening. Rider strength wasn't only physical nor the experience had he acquired as a general but the courage to fight no matter the challenge. No matter the odd were against him he would always seek victory even if a miracle was needed.

He pushed Lancer back and before he could react he manage to land a cut on his chest. Lancer step back before grinning.

"Alright you are making this worthy!"

"That's the last I could for a fellow warrior."

On the other hand Rin wasn't doing so well, at the beginning she tough she could keep her outside range with Gardn but Bazett prove her wrong in matter of seconds. The only reason Rin had manage to avoid death at Bazett fists was the physical train she had received from Kirei. Still it was just matter of time, Bazett fierce attack were so fast a precise she couldn't even resort to her jewels. She moved to one side but doing that she make a mistake.

Bazett had already predicted the direction she would move just by observing her muscles so the moment Rin take one step to the right Bazett fist was already on its way in order to crush her skull. The next moment, Rin saw her fist coming at her and her eyes widen in shock she didn't need to be genius to know she wouldn't be able to dodge.

Still she didn't give up, she was a very stubborn person after all she tried to dodge taking an extra step trying to stop herself and avoid the impact. The plan wasn't wrong but before she could succeed Bazett fist would crush her skull.

But to her surprised her fist didn't manage to reach her, the reason was that for one second Bazett stop her movement creating a delay. She stopped her movements because she felt pain, she felt her stomach burn the last blow she had received from Edward had cause her more damage than she tough.

Rin saw how the fist barely graze her left cheek, but the graze alone was enough to leave her with a cut. Seeing this Bazett eyes widen in shock and curse inside of her mind both the Hellhound and herself for noticing.

Either way she had lose her momentum and Rin decide use her only chance. As Bazett tried to get ready to continue her attack she saw Rin taking a golden circular jewel for the pocket of her skirt and throw it at her.

The moment the jewel leave Rin hand Bazett put her arms in front of her in order to protect herself and didn't saw how the jewel explode and release a golden thunder that not only hit her but completely destroyed the roof where all of them had been fighting.

The destruction of the roof surprise both Edward and Lorelei who had been exchanging blows with their blades at great speed. To Edward it was very obvious that if the fight continue he would lose, even while on his travels he had never met a person with such power. If he needed to describe her action it would be more of a hunter enjoying her prey.

It wasn't wrong, as a member of the Barthomeloi family she believed that annihilation, what she consider her fight with the young man was an act that needed to be realized with elegance and pleasure. So she needed to make him realize how futile was to fight with her, she needed to show him the difference between the two, to show herself as a wall he wouldn't be able to pass.

The two fell to the lower level, as Lorelei landed over the rubble of the roof she notice Edward had disappeared.

By pure instinct she look up and saw him rise to the sky his legs wrapped in flames he stop and look down at her for a second. The next second he dive at her at full speed with his left fist wrapped in crimson flames.

Lorelei watched this with cold eyes, in her eyes he was nothing that a monster that needed to be destroyed, nothing different from those vampires her family hunt down. For that very reason she would meet his attack head on, she could feel the power condensed on it but she didn't care.

A green and small whirlwind surround her rapier and as the Hellhound come at her she met his fist and his flames with her sword.

All the presents stopped their fights, the destruction of the roof didn't really meant much for the servants in the first case, and looked at the clashed between the two masters, neither seem to back down and they saw how the floor under Lorelei began to crack. Realizing this Lorelei decide to end this.

"Disappear Hellhound!"

"Blazing nova!"

And explosion occurred and Edward was sent flying toward what remained of one of the walls of the building.

"Praetor!" Saber yelled running at him forgetting Archer, who let her go as he walked to his master.

"Is it done?" he asked

Lorelei didn't answer surprising Archer he look more carefully at her and realize her rapier had many cracks it was a miracle it hadn't broke yet.

"Master?" he said surprised

But before he could get and answer he saw how her sleeve turned to shreds and saw many burns on her right arm. The pain from the burns wasn't unbearable for someone used to hunt down ancestors something like this was nothing but that wasn't the point.

She glared at the young man she had send flying that now at the feet of the wall with a hole on his stomach and seating on a pond of his own blood. He had manage to hurt her, to receive a wound from him was a something her pride couldn't stand but at the same time she couldn't help but feel respect for the young boy.

But that feeling of respect died as Saber run at his side and the two women saw how the wound Lorelei had inflict him began to heal. She saw how flames came trying to replace the missing flesh of him body. Seeing this make her forget the respect and only rage remained on her mind.

"How dare you!"

All the presents feel such a murderous aura, such pressure that Lancer and Rider stopped their fight.

"I will make your death as painful as I can Hellhound." Lorelei declared.

After hearing this Saber stood and glare back at her and point her crimson blade at her. But the next moment she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lorelei was really shocked when she saw Edward standing once again, after all even if he could heal himself he still felt pain and exhaustion. But the fact that he was standing one again only make her angrier.

"Archer don't hold back." she ordered with an emotion Archer had never seen before.

"Understood." The knight answer with an evil smile. "But I could end up destroying the area. Is that alright?"

"The nearby buildings are empty. If anything it would be hard to cover everything up but that is that priest work."

Edward continue to look at her, Sella had told him about the Queen of London but he never expect her to be so freaking strong but even if that was the case he couldn't be defeated yet.

He wasn't sure how long he could keep using his power but as he saw Lorelei coming at him he they felt a tremor and the next moment an explosion occurred on the at the base of the building, many more follow them Archer dashed at her master while extending his wings and grabbed her and fly away ignoring her complains.

The dragon knight and the Queen saw how the building collapsed over the other three masters.

* * *

><p>From afar Assassin saw the same and called Julius.<p>

"I use it, for now only the Queen survived."

While the other master were busy fighting each other he had snuck on the building and put many C4 charges on the foundations. He was an assasin who strike int he shadows after all. He must admit that the tactics of his master were really good with any luck he had manage to kill three masters just like that and even if not they might be at his mercy.

* * *

><p>Back on the Emiya state, Ilya was seating on the veranda and looking at the stars.<p>

"My lady is almost midnight." She heard Sella voice "What are you doing still up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Sella seat at her side.

"He will be fine." She said reassuringly.

"Then why hasn't he come back?"

Sella couldn't find any words to answer her but in that moment Liz also appeared.

"Ed will be fine Ilya." She said putting her hard over her head. "He is the type of guy who wouldn't die even when killed."

Ilya give them a weak smile.

"I just wonder when he will come home."

* * *

><p>Well chapter five, Lorelei is really a monster and if anything this all happens before my other fic The Final War so this Edward is weaker and he hasnt got full control on his arm yet. So want to guess on Archer identity? Well that is all for now please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting

Dirge 6: Meeting.

When Sakura saw Lorelei clash with the Hellhound and saw him being blown away with a hole on his stomach she couldn't help but put her hands over her mouth in horror. On the other side Caster while she recognize Edward as an interesting being, she was more focused on Lorelei. Caster was no fool and she could recognize the great power coming from her and her servant.

Even with all of her abilities she believed it could be tough to kill the pair. Maybe an alliance with another master but the question was which one? Her master didn't seem to trust any of them except for the Hellhound and he seemed the kind of guy she wouldn't get along no matter what.

But for the sake of winning she could pretend to be a good person, after all she had manage to fool both Arthur and Merlin during many years, she even manage to seal the latter inside a tree.

"NO!" her master voice break her toughs.

She turned to the mirror and saw how the building the four pairs had been fighting explode and collapsed over everyone except Lorelei. She didn't need to look at her master, she knew she was worried about the boy and that in less than ten seconds she would ask something really stupid.

"Caster! We need to save him!"

Caster really cursed that she was summoned by such unstable girl, it was as her master couldn't think about anything that didn't involve that boy. Even when she had manage to convincer to fight, her relation with that boy had proven troublesome, eventually she would have to kill him and if her master fell to madness because of that she really didn't mind.

"Calm down Master." She said with a fake smile. "Something like this shouldn't be a problem, he still has his servant at his side."

Sakura calm down a little, she didn't care at all if her so called sister survived after all she had abandoned her all this years. She didn't come to save her when she was throw in that pit of bugs, she didn't came to her aid when she had been raped by Shinji and tortured by Zouken.

She wasn't there to help her avoid becoming such a broken existence.

"I assure you he will survive." Caster spoke standing behind her just like moments ago. "After that we will make him our ally."

Sakura didn't know why she couldn't refuse Caster voice, no matter the words she spoke it was all so tempting she couldn't deny her.

* * *

><p>From the rubble Lancer and Bazett emerge the former completely annoyed his fight was interrupted and supporting Bazett who was pretty tired, her shirt was broken and was now a little more revealing than intended but she didn't seem to notice. Lancer tough about pointing this out but he wanted to see her expression when she notice.<p>

He notice both Saber and Rider emerge from the rubble holding their masters and while that girl wearing the turtle neck seemed fine overall except because of some cuts because of the rubble, Saber master seemed like he could barely remain standing. He couldn't really blame him, he also felt the power of that woman and he believe she may even be able to match other servants.

Saber help her master stand, this was the least she could do as the moment the building began to collapse over them he create a shield of fire over them. It wasn't so strong but it was enough to hold long enough for her to create a path to the surface with her sword.

She saw his hair turned back to normal along with his left arm.

The pair looked and around and found that Lorelei was gone.

"No surprise there." Rin said trying to clean the dust of her clothes. "She probable tough that her fight was ruined and decide to leave."

"It makes sense." Bazett agree. "So what do you two plan on doing?" she asked looking at the two.

In that moment Rider step in front of Rin.

"Sorry but I think we should end for the night." he said looking at the two servants. "After all we have an intruder." He said as he draw his swords.

In the next moments the three servants move and blocked the bullets coming at their masters.

"You are right is annoying to fight like this." Lancer said.

"A foolish Assassin threatens my Praetor?! He really doesn't know his place."

The three servants grabbed their masters and leave the area.

Assassin saw this and waited a few moments with his guard up and when he make sure no one was coming after him he decide to disappear and return to his master.

* * *

><p>Saber took her master a few blocks from the collapsed building before she stopped and change into her normal clothes after putting her master on the floor. She had to admit that he could remain standing on his own right now was a good sing.<p>

"Rough first night don't you think…" he didn't manage to finish as Saber grabbed him for the collar.

"You fool! What were you thinking?!" she glared at him with a expression full of both rage and worry?

Edward blinked a couple of times while thinking carefully his answer, he had been beaten enough for a day.

"Sorry?" he said not really knowing what to say.

"You almost got yourself killed!" Saber yelled.

"I can heal myself Saber." Said looking at her. "Trust me when I said that so she could kill me she would need to try harder."

"That's no reason to fight a lost battle!"

"What did you want me to do?!" he yelled back. "Running away was pointless, her servant could fly and I'm pretty he was faster than Kyrph."

Saber remained silent, she knew he was right there was no way to avoid the fight.

"Why did she target you?"

"Truth to be told I have no idea. Really, in moments like this I wish I had pay more attention towards Sella explanation about the Clock Tower." He said with a sigh.

Saber let him go, Edward knew she was still pissed and even when he wanted to say it wasn't his fault he really didn't want to be in bad terms with her. Not only because she was his servants and it would cause problems but he understood she was worried about him.

"You talk as if you wanted to die…" she said in a whisper but he still heard her.

"I won't die." He really didn't know why he was saying this. "No matter what I can't die. Saber, I don't know how weird this would sound but this life is no longer mine."

Saber look at him with eyes full of confusion and pain, to have control over its own life was the right every person had she couldn't help but feel pity for a person who had lose that right.

Edward seem to notice her toughs.

"Don't look at me like that. What I mean this life doesn't belong just to me."

"What is the difference?"

"I was supposed to die a long time ago. But I was saved… no it would be better to say I exchange my life for others." He said with a sad smile. "That's why I need to live. To make up for those who died for me. Even if I'm consider a sinner an existence that shouldn't be I will keep going. That is the only thing I can do."

Saber expression change and a warm smile was now adorning her face.

"So even if the world itself denies you, you will keep on living. Such beautiful resolution is something that deserve to be watched by me. I guess you really are meant to stand at my side."

He just smile back and the two began to slowly walk back to their home as she look at his back she stop for a second.

"Praetor, no Edward Hellhound you really are a very interesting person. I wonder if you would be able to give the answer Ive been seeking all this time."

* * *

><p>Lancer and Bazett arrived at their base on the outskirts, Lancer didn't really mind the state of the hideout but felt some curiosity about the last owners. After all it was an abandoned mansion equipped with furniture and the basic services.<p>

He let Bazett on the couch that was in the living room.

"Lancer bring me the First Aid Kit that is over there."

"Sure but shouldn't bring you another shirt first?"

"What are …?"

In that moment Bazett notice that her stomach and her breast were now exposed and couldn't help but blush as she covered herself with her arms.

"How come you didn't told me sooner!" she said completely embarrassed.

To her surprise Lancer didn't answer back and just keep staring at her.

"W…What?"

He just grinned while he continue to look at her.

"Nothing I just thought that you are pretty girl after all."

Bazett blushed even more and throw him one of the cushions.

"Shut up! Just bring the damn kit and another shirt!"

Lancer laugh and began to walk away.

"Which one first?" he asked before another cushion impact on his face.

Thirty minutes passed and Bazett had treated her wound and got changed, she was still blushing and Lancer was still grinning.

"Jokes aside master, that kid seemed pretty good he manage to hurt you pretty badly."

"I underestimate him, I tough his blades were all he got." She said as she laid back on the couch. "I never expect him to be the Hellhound."

"Hellhound?" Lancer asked.

"He is a freelancer, who appeared eight years ago. He was called like that because everywhere he went his flames turned any place into hell."

Lancer seemed interested in the boy.

"A Hellhound has three heads and he had only show us one. I wonder when he would use the other two." Lancer said with a smirk.

"I don't want to think about it Lancer. What about Saber?"

"That girl isn't so bad but if I had to measure her up I would say that for a Saber she is pretty weak."

"A weak Servant?"

"Don't misunderstand. I'm not saying she is weak, she had quite the ability but for a Saber class that is supposed to be strongest I didn't feel anything special."

Bazett seemed surprised by this and began to remember Saber stats.

"Strength and Defense D…" she stopped not believing it.

"Yeah that pretty much it. But because that I think she is also a treat." Lancer said surprising her master. "That girl must have something to make up for her lack of power."

"I agree Lancer. This is going to be tough."

* * *

><p>Julius saw Assassin appeared on the hotel room they had been using as a base. He didn't bother to ask him how everything go. He saw Assassin face and he conclude he hasn't manage to kill any of the enemy master.<p>

He had summoned him a couple of months ago, he was even there during his "Talk" with Gerard before the war started. In his eyes he was quite the perfect person for the Assassin class, and that was also his advantage, according to the Einzbern there was a rule about only member of the Hassan but his Assassin wasn't one them, his identity was the Magus Killer Kiritsugu Emiya.

Not only a modern Assassin but one specialized in killing other magus that give him a great advantage. But truth to be told neither of them had any interest in the grail and while Julius ignore his servant reason, in his case was just because he didn't need it. He wasn't even actually chosen by the grail but his stepbrother Leo.

The Harwey, an ancient family that had gained power in the last ten years, they could be considered a weird family of magi as they didn't seek to reach Akasha. They have an objective was a little more simple and in the eyes of many other families a very selfish and unsightly, they seek to govern.

In a way they keep the goal of any magi they believe unity was the way into the root. In other means if humanity unite under one common leader they should be able to evolve. In truth it was just a façade to hide their goal to govern over others. They had begun and manage to make many advances, they had established relations with very important politicians in the most developed countries and many successful company actually belong to them but they had decide to leave their ownership in the shadows, at least for now.

The only thing they lack was a leader, someone with charisma to carry their plans. After all why take when the other could offer themselves to them and so using their resources to "create" one. They were one of the few families of magi who welcome technology under the pretext that in order to achieve their goals they would use any possible means.

They selected woman from all around the world in order to do this. Julius remember all about it, they force the women to conceive and after taking their child's they killed them. After that they began to modify them trying to make them the perfects beings.

Many couldn't endure the test and die without even understanding what had happened to them, without any meaning. In the end the only ones who survived those modifications were both Julius and Leo.

But even though he survived he still wasn't worthy, he was a failure but after all the Harwey had invested in him he was allowed to live. He didn't knew but that wasn't the only reason he was spared and became Leo guardian.

He would only exist to ensure Leo became the leader they expected to lead the Harwey in the quest of dominance. He would kill other without feeling anything and he would act less than a human and more as a machine. Still even after all that he didn't dislike that kind of life, for a single reason he wasn't killing for the Harwey he was killing for Leo.

So when Leo was selected for the war he knew the head of the family wouldn't risk losing him and force Julius take his command seals. Little he knew that it was what Julius wanted.

Back to the present he turned and look at Assassin in the eyes.

"Report." He said with no emotion.

* * *

><p>Back on the Emiya residence, Edward had manage to reach his home while being supported by Saber. When they arrived they didn't found anyone awake, he looked at the clock it was two in the morning he needed to get up in seven hours so he could go to work at ten. He didn't remember how he got to his room but he remembered taking off his jacket and he collapsed on his bed as he fell sleep.<p>

That night he saw a dream he dream of girl who was alone. A girl whose fate had been decided before she knew about it. A girl who had been treated like a tool for an evil woman.

_This girl lived on a big palace, a palace envied and wanted by many. The girl was the daughter of a sick man and a woman with a thirst for power. Her thirst was more like an obsession for her, that woman who didn't deserve to call herself a mother wanted more power and as her husband couldn't give her any she decide to use her very own daughter, she would make her the Emperor and she would live comfortable as the mother of Emperor. _

_Yes the girl couldn't choose her own future but even so she accept it but while doing it she remained alone. As she continue to walk her path he saw how she began to distance herself from others. But it wasn't her fault, she had been raised that way and more than anything she wanted to put an end of her solicitude. _

_But her mother and the world around her denied her wish, after all she was a puppet who would only listen to her, Agrippina who was the name of her mother never expect for her daughter to develop a conscience. But she did, as even when they didn't really seem to really know her the masses seem to like her and recognize her. Even when her so called family rejected her she was happy to be accepted. That's why even when being alone that girl never lose her smile. _

Edward wake up and didn't surprise himself when she found Saber lying at his side. While he still was dressed in his clothes of last night she had changed into the pajamas he had bought for her yesterday.

He couldn't barely recall the dream he had just had but he was sure Saber was in it.

"An emperor…" he said as he get out of the bed. "It seems you also had a tough life." he said as he changed his shirt as this had a hole on its stomach.

He turned to see his servant sleeping so peacefully that he couldn't help but think that if the events of last night hadn't happened he wouldn't believe she was a servant.

"Such a bizarre world where even a girl is forced to lead a kingdom." He said while looking at her sleeping face. "Well that explains why she is so bossy."

"Who are you calling bossy?"

He almost jumped back when Saber open her eyes and yawn.

"Really Praetor… you should work in your good morning greetings."

He just laugh before turning and look at the watch.

"Nine thirty! I'm going to be late!" he yelled taking his jacked and leaving the room, leaving a confused Saber seating on the bed.

"You may be an interesting man but you are also weird." She said with a sigh as she changed into her regular clothes and follow him.

She was surprised when she found the house empty and her master about to leave, well about because she grabbed the back of the neck of her shirt and stopped him.

"Hey Praetor where are you going?"

"A right I haven't told you I need to go to work."

She look at him with curiosity.

"I tough magi were clever and calculating creatures I didn't expect them to go work like any regular person."

"Well I guess I'm not a regular magi then. See ya Saber."

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"How foolish you can be, we are in the middle of the war. I can't just leave you go on your own."

He seem to think about her words for a while.

"I could take you with me but you would need to turn into spirit form."

In that moment Saber look at him with blank eyes she took a few steps back and smile at him.

"Alright have a safe trip Praetor!" she said waving her hand.

Edward just sighed and leave the house running toward his work.

"She is quite the tyrant." He tough while running.

* * *

><p>Ilya found herself looking at the window of her classroom, not really listening to what the teacher was saying.<p>

She was angry and at the same time worried about her brother. He had left last night and he had come home so late she wasn't even able to see him. She tried to check on him in the morning but because she go to bed late last night she didn't wake up on time and needed to leave fast in order to go to school.

"Really school is sometimes a pain." she said with a sighed. "A stupid brother is way worst."

She continue like that till lunch time.

"Something is worrying you Ilya-san?" Ilya heard a voice behind her.

She turned and the very moment she frowned.

"I'm fine Sakura."

Even when Ilya was older the two young girls were in the same year in Homurahara Academy. This was because Ilya had lost some time after her brother separate her from the Einzbern and mostly because she needed a lot of convincing to enter school.

Still leaving that aside she didn't really like the girl in front of her, she knew she worked in the same place that her brother and that he seemed to like her. But she could tell that the face she showed her brother and other was nothing more than a façade and a very ugly on in her opinion.

"Is that so? I don't Edward-san to worry about you."

"Don't talk as if you knew my brother Matou and as I said I'm fine."

The two glared at each other, truth to be told they dislike each other and they weren't sure about the reason but the moment they met each other there was something that make them reject each other ignoring any logic.

As they continue to glare at each other both fell a chop over their heads making the two girls yell in pain. They looked at the person who had hit them and found a woman with short brown hair wearing a green dress with yellow and black stripes shirt and white shoes.

"Really why can the two o you get along." Taiga said with a sigh.

"Taiga what are…Ouch" she didn't to finish as another chop come to her head.

"Call me Fujimura-Sensei while being in school." she looked at the two "Really why you two can't talk in peace?"

Neither of them answer her before Taiga could ask more the bell rang.

"Alright Sakura go back to class." She said and even Sakura obeyed.

Taiga turned to Ilya who was still sobbing over the second blow on her head.

"Is your brother alright?" she asked.

Ilya didn't answer right away.

"I'm not really sure." She finally admitted as she continue to walk back to class.

* * *

><p>The day ended without any more incidents and so all the students began to leave except for Sakura, today was her day off and she didn't really want to go back to that hell she called home. She remained seated in her desk and look at the roof of the classroom.<p>

"Weird to found you here." Sakura turn as she recognize that voice and found Rin standing on the door of the classroom.

"Tohsaka-Senpai" she limited herself to say. "To what do I owe your presence?"

Even while feeling offended by her words Rin maintain her cool.

"I see you acting weird during the day. Are you alright?"

"You care?" she simply said.

This time Rin couldn't help but be surprised by her words.

"Sakura?"

"You know I have seen you like this a couple of days ago I might feel guilty." She said standing up. "But I guess finding you here just prove her words right."

At the very moment Caster appeared from behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You seem to learn fast."

When she saw her Rin eyes widen as Rider materialize at her side, Sakura was a master but she didn't care she glared at the spellcaster.

"You! What did you do to Sakura?!" She yelled.

"How rude to imply I did anything. I just help her get a little of perspective."

Rin was about to yell back when Rider stop her putting a hand over her shoulder.

"Calm down my lady." He said in all seriousness. "Witch's like her are experts in manipulating other using their feeling and the darkness inside their hearts. Don't lose you cool Lady Rin."

Rin took a deep breath and then looked at Sakura and the black sorcerer at her side.

"I don't know what happened to you Sakura but I going to bring you back."

Sakura looked at her with a sad smile.

"It's already too late sister. I'm beyond salvation."

"Shut up Rider!"

The knight dashed at the enemy pair the battle between sisters had begun.

* * *

><p>Another chapter done. I changed a little Julius background in order to make sense and Caster show her manipulative side to control Sakura. I realize a mistake I made in the last version of this story was that i put to much emphazis in my Oc and didnt give it to the other masters so it seemed less as a war. So please review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Father

Chapter 7 Father

Today had been a peaceful day for him, he had manage to barely make in time to work and after that it had been a regular day of work and now he was about to leave. Normally he would work a little more but he hasn't seen her sister since last night when he leave the house with Saber and if he knew her as well as he believed she would be mad.

He sight as he began to clean his working area.

"What wrong Ed?" A voice with a Hawaiian accent make Edward turn back.

He saw a fat bald man, wearing a white cooking jacket with black pant and matching crocks.

"Hey Jody, I'm surprised to see you here I tough today was your day off."

"I came to check some things with the owner. But what's with the long face."

"Nothing really, my sister is going to kill me that's all."

Jody was another worker in the restaurant, he was a nice guy that sometime pissed him off but he was a good friend. He has some circumstances that make him leave his country but Edward has never ask him why, it was the same as Saber he knew it was something he didn't like to talk about.

Also he had been working there even before him, the only reason he was in charge was that Jody had another job and couldn't come in the mornings to check things every day.

"Is she mad because you now have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah…Wait what?!"

"There a blonde beauty waiting for you. In front of the restaurant and he called you by some weird name. I didn't think you were into that."

Edward blushed for a second before he sigh while wondering why his servant was waiting for him.

"It's not like that. She is…" in that moment he began to wonder.

What was his relation with Saber? They were master and servant but he couldn't say that to Jody.

"She is just a friend." He decide it was the most appropriate answer.

"Well at least you aren't so focused on your little sis. Really man sometimes I think you have a complex."

"Shut up!" he yelled back as he finish to clean his station and began to leave. "Fucking Jody." He said with a smirk.

"See ya tomorrow." The Hawaiian said as he just smile back.

He leave the restaurant and saw Saber standing impatient at the other side of the street while waiting for him she was wearing the clothes he had bought her the other day. The moment she saw him she walk up to him.

"Why did it take you so long?! Do you know how long I have been waiting for you?!"

"Sorry?" he said putting his hand on the back of his head. "But tell me why did you come I mean you could have waited for me at home."

At this Saber blushed a little.

"Well… about that…"

"Sella kick you out right?"

Saber looked at him with an expression of shock.

"How did you…"

"I had a feeling. So what did you do?"

"A feeling uh?" Saber said ignoring his question. "You have good instincts Praetor."

He just smile and began to walk away.

"Let's go home."

Saber was about to follow him but Edward cellphone began to ring.

He stopped and check the number and realize it was from his house. So probably it was Sella, this make him remember how hard had been to teach the two homunculus how to use the phone at the beginning.

"Hi Sella"

"Good afternoon, are still on work."

"No I just got out I was going back."

"Good, I know you are tired but could you go and pick up Ilya?"

"I don't mind but where is she? Normally at this hour she should be home."

"Yeah, Taiga called and told me she would stay behind to help her with some things."

"Damn sis, well can't be helped." He said with a sigh as he hung up. "Let's go Saber."

"To where?"

"My sister school."

Saber put an annoyed expression.

"Hey don't be like that, I will treat you something on the way home."

She looked at him with bright eyes and he couldn't help but think once again that she acted like a child.

* * *

><p>Back to the school the building had turned into a war zone. Once again Rider found himself running through the hallways of the school while grabbing his master avoiding the black magical beams coming at him at full speed.<p>

If he were the target he could just cut them in two like the fire ball Archer shoot at him but for some sick reason all of them were aiming at Rin.

"Damn witch." Rider said while gritting his teeth's.

The beams followed them through the hallways, suddenly Rider stopped.

"Sorry my lady, take care of the landing."

"Rider? Wait! What did…?" he suddenly throw her at the end of the hallway.

The beams ignored the servant and follow the girl, who now didn't have the means to dodge. Rider smile as he draw his twin blades and move at great speed to cut the beams in two.

On the other side Rin saw the wall at the end of hallway get closer, she knew that is she crash directly she would die. So there was only one thing left to do, she reinforce her clothes and prepare herself for the impact as she cover her head with her forearms.

She felt a sharp pain the moment of the crash as she created a hole on the wall. She move the rubble ignoring the pain all over her body.

She turned and saw beam coming at her before it was cut in half right in front of her, Rider stood before her and before she could complain the knight kneel in front of her.

"My apologies my lady, you got hurt. But believe me when I said I didn't wish you any pain. Those beams were aiming at you and trying to cut them while holding you was more dangerous." Rider spoke with a solemn voice.

Rin could feel how her anger towards the knight began to fade. No wonder he was a man followed by many, even his enemies had come to respect him. Rin sighed, she couldn't deny it was better to be smashed into a wall that being reduced to ashes by that black magic.

But even if she had forgiven him she wouldn't let him off the hook so easy.

"You really put me in danger Rider. Any other master could have die with your little trick."

"Yes! I'm deeply sorry, even when I trust you my lady to be able to protect yourself I did something too dangerous."

The solemn look on his face make her feel a little guilty.

"All right! Really I was just kidding. You didn't have to look so serious." Rin said slightly embarrassed.

Rider smile at her, still there was something nagging on his mind. The girl that was with the witch, her master had called sister. Still the fact that the two looked completely different didn't miss the knight. He didn't know what could have happened but he feel sad at the fate of such girls.

He had been a father who had loved her daughters dearly, to the point that their happiness meant so much to him that he rather leave then in a monastery and cut any relation with them so they wouldn't be part of the shame he suffered when he was expulsed from his kingdom.

And so El Cid couldn't help but want to help her master bring her sister from darkness.

"Lady Rin, I think you should leave this place."

"What?! That witch is manipulating my sister and you want me to leave!"

"That is the thing my lady, I don't think she is being manipulated at least not in her feelings towards you." He said with a sad expression.

So the tough Rin had been trying to deny since she saw Sakura come to her.

"What…What are saying?"

Rider had felt the pain and the hate Sakura was feeling, he knew Caster had manipulated such feeling to turn her into a puppet and he also knew that her master was deluding herself.

"My lady…"

"You think I will let you leave?" a dark voice was heard on the hallway.

Black portals appeared from the ground and white and crimson lizards with the size of a big dog. The crimson ones had spikes all over his back even on his tail while the white one has a clean skin and the two kinds of lizards had the large hand menacing claws.

"Drakes!" Rider exclaimed.

"Rider do you what are those?"

"Yes, they are drakes a sub kind of dragon."

"Dragons?!" Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Just who is that woman?!"

Rider got ready as the monsters jumped at them.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the school a black wolf was fighting the very same lizards while a girl with silver hair was protecting herself with white wires in the form of blades slashing through the monsters while protecting a woman lying on the floor.<p>

As more Drakes began to come the wolf stop fighting and run towards Ilya and put her over his back along with Taiga and began to run.

"Thanks Cerberus." She said while patting him on the head. "Really the only time I stay to help and you get me in this mess." Ilya said while looking at a sleeping Taiga.

The black wolf was another familiar his brother had got from Ciel just like Kyrph, the first time she had seen it was when he use it to escape the Einzbern. He wouldn't let her touch them but she had her means.

The wolf obey her as after all this time he had recognize her as his master sister so in a way she was also his master. That was the reason the wolf fight for her and protect her.

The moment the fight in the school began and the dragons began to appear she knock out Taiga as it would be annoying if she found out about magic. As the black wolf continue to run she began to think about the situation.

It wasn't an attack on her, she had been very careful to hide her identity and she hasn't tried to associate with the Tohsaka.

"A battle for the war." She conclude. "How come I didn't realize sooner."

She had been a little too tired and distracted about her brother so she didn't notice anomalies in the school.

* * *

><p>Back in the classroom, Sakura remained seated while Caster stand behind her. Truth to be told Caster wasn't really there, Morgan Le Fay was a sorcerer who had the ability to move through space by using the Astral plane. So the Sorcerer wasn't really there but only her astral self.<p>

This work as both an advantage and disadvantage, on one side she wasn't able to actually protect Sakura as she wasn't physically there. But in this state, where she was free of physical limitations and in the school she had turned into her territory she was completely invincible.

Caster looked at her master, at the beginning she didn't really care about her and she even cursed her broken personality as it make it hard to control but she had to admit she was a magician with talent.

She could feel a great amount of prana coming from her, even when the worms inside her body drain a great amount she had plenty of reserves.

Caster felt nothing at all for her master, she saw her as a pawn. With her abilities she would be able to easily kill that worm she called Grandfather and the worms that piece of trash had put inside of her.

She knew very well the purpose of the worms, that old man was using the girl as a new host body; and while she tough it was a waste to use such a girl for something like that, in her eyes he hasn't do anything wrong. Sure he had done inhuman and disgusting things to the girl but just like her he had use any means possible to achieve a goal.

After all she was a woman who had used her very own son to try and destroy her father and trick her own mentor and seal him inside a tree.

"What's wrong master?" she asked.

"Don't kill nee-san." Sakura said with a voice devoid of any emotion.

"Why? I tough that was the point of bringing her here."

"She deserves to suffer more." Sakura said with a small smile. "Just like father she thinks magic is everything. Kill her servant and take her arm."

Caster eyes widen a little before smiling back.

"Her family crest in her left arm isn't it?" she asked seeking confirmation.

Sakura just smile.

* * *

><p>Edward and Saber were halfway to Ilya School. Edward had notice that Saber had been staring at him for some time.<p>

He suddenly stop and look at her surprising her a little.

"Something wrong Saber?"

Saber looked at him and she couldn't help but remember.

_She had been kicked out the house because she had kind of a discussion about Sella wanting her to help in the house and she refusing because she was a king. The maid didn't like her words and began to yell. _

_In the end Sella told her to leave and find Edward saying she was his responsibility. _

"_Treating me like a dog. That woman doesn't know her place." She tough really controlling herself to avoid problems with her master so called family. _

_But when she was about to leave she turned towards the maid. _

"_Yesterday we found a master. My Praetor told me her name was Lorelei, she attacked my master without mercy from the beginning. As if there was a grudge. Do you know why?" _

_The moment Sella her that name she felt her blood freeze and wonder how the boy was still alive. _

"_The Queen of London, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say she is one of the most powerful magician alive. I guess it couldn't be helped." _

_Saber looked at her clearly confused by her words. _

"_The Barthomeloi, Lorelei's family, all have an irrational hate towards vampires. But Lorelei's hate goes beyond that is something no one has seen before in all the story of that family." _

"_That doesn't explain why she attack him with such hate! She was just targeting him!" _

_Sella look at her with an annoyed expression._

"_I was going to that. Her family believes in complete perfection not only in them but in others. They seem vampires as imperfect beings that's the reason of their hate." _

_Suddenly Sella expression soften as if she weren't sure about what she was about to say. _

"_My lady's brother is not fully human. Lorelei must see him as an aberration, as nothing but a mongrel." _

_Saber looked at her with her eyes completely wide and blank. She knew the maid was speaking the truth she had seen him unleash a power beyond one of a regular human and also cheat dead using flames to regenerate fatal wounds. _

"_You think the same as that woman?" she asked the maid. _

_Instantly Sella expression change as if he had been offended. _

"_I won't say I'm fond of the boy but both I and Leysritt own him our gratitude as he protected Ilya. He had proven me how much he wants to keep her safe and so he has earn my respect. " _

_Saber was looking at the silver haired maid with distrust as Liz who had been in the living room hearing all the conversation decide to speak. _

"_Ed is human. Ed is Ilya brother. Nothing more, no matter what he said." _

_This time Saber turned towards Liz who had a sad expression. _

"_What…What do you mean?" _

_The two maids looked at each other both seemed sad._

"_He already consider himself a monster." Sella said looking away._

"Saber you there?"

Saber was brought back from her memories by the voice of her master.

"You seemed as if you were thinking too deeply about something."

"No…Nothing is wrong."

Edward looked at her for a moment and was about to ask when he felt something wrong along with Saber.

His eyes looked turned crimson as he looked at the school, there was a black aura surrounding the school. Still something normal humans couldn't see and it took less than a second before a realization hit Edward and make him run towards the school.

"Ilya!"

"Wait Praetor!" Saber yelled as she began to follow him. But as she follow him she couldn't help but feel a little sad for him.

"Praetor… Do you really consider yourself a monster?" she said in a whisper.

* * *

><p>At the same time Ilya found in a very dire situation. The dragons weren't so strong she couldn't handle, at least that would be the case if their only weapons were their fangs and claws but she wasn't so lucky.<p>

The crimson one breath fire while the white ones breathe ice and they were so many in numbers that it was just matter of time before both her and Cerberus were surrounded and at their mercy.

She had left Taiga inside an empty room and had begun to move with Cerberus after realizing the dragons didn't care about the teacher.

Cerberus throw black flames from his mouth trying to create an escape route, it partially worked as it killed some of the small dragons coming at them but there were too many to create an exit. Ilya got ready for the next wave, but suddenly the dragons stopped and began to cower in fear as a woman dress in black appeared from a black portal.

Cerberus growl at her but the next moment shadows pierce the wolf turning him back into a jewel.

"Cerberus!" Ilya yelled trying to catch the jewel

But before she could grab it a black portal open on the floor and suck the jewel.

"A servant." Ilya said in a whisper as she felt the power coming from the woman.

"I am the servant Caster." Caster spoke with a smile.

Another of the advantages of astral projection was that she could be in more than one place at the time. Caster looked at Ilya with an amused expression.

"Aren't you quite the interesting being? You aren't human, no you are something similar…similar to my son."

Ilya was taken back by her words yet at the same time, she knew she was in a very bad situation. She couldn't beat Caster in a battle of magic

"Yes, you will be a fine sample for my research."

Shadows come from under Caster and began to suck Ilya yet at the very moment the sound of a gun being fire was heard and a rain of bullets kill the small dragons.

"Who dares?!" Caster yelled annoyed by the sudden attack as the bullets pass through her.

But as she yelled, she turned and give her attacker a small opening.

"Time Alter…" she heard a voice said.

But the only thing she manage to see was a black figure moving a great speed.

"…Double Accel"

In the next moment the black figure moved passed the spellcaster and took out his Calico semi-automatic and shoot the floor.

By the time Caste was able to react both Ilya and her sudden attacker were gone only leaving a hole on the ground and all the dragons around her were dead. She couldn't believe it, this was her territory it was impossible for anyone to enter without her noticing. Unless…

"Assassin." She said while gritting her teeth before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Back with Rin all around her was tainted with red, as Rider moved at great speed to cut down the dragons while blocking the fire and ice coming at her master. While she support him shooting Gandr at an amazing speed keeping them at bay.<p>

Rider realize this was just a waste of time and energy. He cut the dragons around the and in the small interval between the next attack he stuck his twin blades on the ground.

"Come my most loyal companion! Answer the call of your master!"

A black light filled the hallway and as the light engulf the dragons the windows and the walls were covered by blood.

Rin found herself moving at a great speed, it was as if she was mounting something.

Caster felt them coming but before she could even try anything they attacked.

The classroom was destroyed and from the explosion a woman clad in black along with a crimson dragon carrying Sakura came and landed at the back of the school.

Sure being in astral form Caster wouldn't be harmed but even when she didn't see her master as anything more than a pawn she couldn't lose her just yet.

The spellcaster look up and she saw how from the smoke a Spanish knight mounting a black stallion along with his master while holding his twin swords.

El Cid strongest weapon, the friend with his journey begin and through all those years he had fought and even when he lose many valuable friends along the way remain at his side. The horse that had been seen as anything but a burden for everyone except by him. The horse that even after his death carry him and allow him to achieve his greatest victory enter the battlefield once again to give his master the victory against his enemy.

"Babieca." Rider said with a whisper.

At the same time Caster looked at the horse with shocked, the horse didn't seem to have anything special but felt a great amount of power coming from him. In a way she was right the horse was normal at least according to the legend. In life the horse had been considered such a bad horse that when El Cid go with his godfather Pedro El Grande he exclaim "_Babieca!_" that means stupid.

But also the legend tell that the bond the knight and the horse developed was such that in the middle of the battlefield their body and mind become one. El Cid was different from any other Riders whose mount had a special power or was a mythical beast. The reason was that in life that mount never work alone, they worked together as just one being.

The power of unity, something that many didn't give enough attention and for Morgan was the worst kind of enemy. She only use people, so the concept of working together like equals was something strange for her and that make her angry. To see the knight make her angry. The knight remind her too much of her sister.

"Learn your place filthy knight!" Caster yelled as her eyes began to glow.

"Make me Witch!" Rider spat

The next moment the knight and his horse dashed at her at such speed that they seemed like a black comet.

Morgan didn't move, she didn't have a reason to, the knight pass through her and the moment he did she felt pain. To be more precise her real body felt pain, she break the trance she had put herself and cough blood.

It didn't make sense, in that state she should be able to get hurt but Rider had manage to achieve the impossible.

Rider turn and saw the sorcerer on her knees.

"Weird, I expect that to be enough to kill you."

To their surprise Caster just laugh.

"Interesting, being able to hurt me. Me one of the greatest mages of all time, I will really enjoy killing you Rider."

A dark aura began to surround her.

"My lady step down. Leave the rest to me." Rider said in all seriousness.

Rin do as she was told.

"Save your sister." The knight tell her with a smile.

* * *

><p>Ilya couldn't believe what was happening, just moment ago she was about to be taken by a servant and suddenly another one came and save her and the most weird thing was that she felt safe with him. There was something similar in him that make her trust him.<p>

Assassin suddenly stop and put her on the floor with care. Ilya looked at him, he had black hair and was wearing a black coat with a matching black shirt and pants with brown shoes but he was also wearing a plain black mask over his face.

Assassin looked at her for a moment before he make his weapon disappeared. Kiritsugu had been ordered by Julius to patrol the city and by mere coincidence he had felt the barrier Caster erect around the school and go to investigate as experience had proven him that the Caster class was always a problem.

The moment he arrive to the building in front of the school he saw her through one of the windows. Her daughter, the girl he had abandoned to fight the fourth war and the last person that had been taken from him.

Even as a servant, he act like a father and move in order to help her daughter. He looked at her, she hasn't grow too much since he left her inside that castle. But seeing her wearing a school uniform give him some peace, he didn't know how different this world was from his but in this moment he didn't care. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, to many questions and so many apologies.

He was about to take off his mask and talk with her when Ilya felt something.

"Brother!" Ilya said with a smile.

With the mask it couldn't be seen but Kiritsugu eyes widen in surprise.

As Caster and Rider were so focused on the other neither notice the new presence that had arrive at school, the hellhound arrived at the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Well it took me a while to do this. Just to avoid confusions, this is a Kiritsugu from another world, so that explains why he doesnt know why Ilya is in school and all that. Also the myth about Babieca and El Cid has many versions i just decide to use this as i believe it was better for the moment. the battle in school keeps growing. Please review<p> 


End file.
